EXONERATED: The Jade Terrik Adventures
by JediMara77
Summary: For many years, I've been clamoring for Del Rey to do a book about the adventures that lead to Mara and Mirax being arrested, but they continuously refuse.  -This- is that story.   Written for the 2011 Dear Diary Challenge on TFN.
1. Entry 1

**For many years, I've been clamoring for Del Rey to do a book about the adventures that lead to Mara and Mirax being arrested, but they continuously refuse.**

_**This**_** is that story. **

**Title:** EXONERATED: The Jade-Terrik Adventures  
**Author: **JediMara77  
**Timeframe:** Between Union and Survivor's Quest, 20-22 ABY  
**Genre: **2011 TFN Diary Challenge, humor  
**Acknowledgements:** The usual suspects: Michael A. Stackpole for Mirax and the inspiration for this fic; Timothy Zahn for Mara; George Lucas for everything else.  
**Summary:** Newly married Mara Jade Skywalker joins her friend Mirax Terrik Horn onboard the _Pulsar Skate_ for some much-needed adventures while their husbands Luke and Corran stay at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. After Leia Organa Solo resumes the role of Chief of State, she and Iella Wessiri Antilles ask their friends to go on a simple diplomatic mission to a planet interested in joining the New Republic. Mara and Mirax accept with disastrous—and incredibly humorous—consequences.

.

* * *

.

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE:**

The Wives  
Mara Jade Skywalker - Jedi Knight  
Mirax Terrik Horn - captain of the _Pulsar Skate _  
Iella Wessiri Antilles - New Republic Intelligence advisor  
Leia Organa Solo - Chief of State

The Husbands  
Luke Skywalker - Jedi Master  
Corran Horn - Jedi Knight  
Wedge Antilles - Starfighter Command advisor  
Han Solo - captain of the _Millennium Falcon_

The Kids  
Valin Horn - Jedi apprentice  
Jysella Horn - Jedi apprentice  
Jacen Solo - Jedi apprentice  
Jaina Solo - Jedi apprentice  
Anakin Solo - Jedi apprentice

The Scoundrels  
Booster Terrik - captain of the _Errant Venture_  
Talon Karrde - captain of the _Wild Karrde_

_.  
_

_

* * *

.  
_

"I like your Mirax a whole bunch, Corran," Luke smiled. "And you're right, she and Mara should never meet."

- _I, Jedi_ by Michael A. Stackpole  
.

.

.  
Luke raised an eyebrow. "I don't seem to recall the word boring ever being applied to times when the two of you are running around together. In fact, I recall—"

Mara held a hand up. "We were exonerated."

"And we could have been at your academy during those years instead of off on our adventures. Your students would have loved that distraction." Mirax nodded. "Besides, the collateral damage was never really that bad."

- _Dark Tide: Ruin_ by Michael A. Stackpole

.

* * *

.

ENTRY 1

This wasn't supposed to happen like this.

It was _supposed_ to be a simple, diplomatic mission. Go in, do our civic duty for the New Republic, maybe even enjoy the scenery a bit, and then leave and enjoy some much-needed couple time at the Praxeum.

Leia and Iella told us it would be simple—a blue milk run, as they say. Mirax and I believed them; why wouldn't we? They're our good friends, and if you can't trust the Chief of State and a former Intelligence officer, well, who _can_ you trust?

The last thing I remember before being dumped here is running down a dark alleyway, dodging blaster bolts for Mirax as we raced towards the spaceport where the _Pulsar Skate_ was docked. I'd managed to down all our pursuers but one, and once it was just he and I, well, I felt confident enough to just run.

Then I felt a stun bolt connect with my back.

As I fell to the ground, seeing a new pursuer join the chase from a darkened alleyway, I had a flashback to one of my very first lightsaber lessons with Luke, back when I still wanted to kill him. "Thinking that you're going to win during a fight is the easiest way to get yourself killed," he'd preached. I had rolled my eyes; if you weren't confident enough to win, then _of course_ you'd get yourself killed, you big dummy.

Before I succumbed to blackness, my lip curled and I snarled at him over our bond. _Damn you, Farmboy._

Next thing I knew, I woke up in this dark, dingy cell with Mirax lying beside me. To say she was pissed is an understatement. Well, we're both pretty pissed, actually. I think we both want to rip that tiny little guard's head off if he even looks at us the wrong way again.

"This is all your fault," Mirax mutters. That's all she's been saying since we got in here.

Some friend she is.

Before I can respond, I sit up, reaching out with the Force…and then I groan.

"Oh, kriff."

"What is it now?" Mirax asks in an annoyed tone.

"We have rescuers."

"Rescuers? Well that's a good thing, right?"

I shake my head. "Not _these_ rescuers."

Before she can question me further, the outer door to the cell opens and our guard immediately drops to the floor, unconscious. Two men step into the room, their lightsabers ignited.

My husband steps forward and smiles at me through the bars. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you. Again."

I glare at him.

Corran steps forward and smirks at his wife. "This situation seems so familiar, doesn't it, Luke? You'd think that Mirax would have learned the first time we had to come rescue her."

Mirax glares at him.

"Are you gonna get us out of here or not?" we snap at the same time.

Luke and Corran share a glance. "You were right," Corran says. "We should never have let them meet."

...

This is all Mara's fault. - MTH

_tbc_


	2. Entry 2

ENTRY 2

I've gotten carried away with myself. Let's start at the beginning.

There was peace between the New Republic and Imperial Remnant. I had finally stopped running and accepted my place as a Jedi Knight. I was beginning to slowly disentangle myself from the intricacies of Talon Karrde's organization. I was newly married to a wonderful, amazing man who understands me better than anyone in the galaxy (and who does a _stellar_ job of making my toes curl, by the way).

Everything was perfect.

And I was bored out of my mind.

It only took a few weeks before I realized that staying on Yavin IV just wasn't for me. I'd spent the past fifteen or so years traveling the galaxy, never in one place for too long a time. I had become accustomed to the freedom of being able to go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted—especially after I got the _Jade's Fire_. After Luke proposed, we had a whirlwind engagement that included getting away by ourselves whenever possible, finishing up my Jedi training, and preparing for Leia's huge blowout wedding.

After our honeymoon (during which time my toes were permanently curled), Luke and I returned to Yavin IV. We'd decided that we eventually wanted to have our permanent residence on Coruscant, but for the time being Luke belonged at the Praxeum. The Solo kids were just beginning their training, and Luke felt that he needed to be there to guide them—after all, that was one of the reasons he started the academy in the first place. Kam and Tionne were taking on more and more duties on a daily basis, but it was going to take a long time until Luke was able to step down from his role as head of the Praxeum.

I felt very confident in my abilities as a Jedi Knight, but I definitely was not ready to take on an apprentice of my own. The Jedi lifestyle was still much too new. Luke understood, because he's perfect like that (well, _sometimes_), and even though I helped lead some of the more physical classes, I was still bored out of my skull. To occupy myself, I took a few trips on my new ship, the _Jade Sabre_, but I realized I didn't want to be alone, either.

Luke knew right away that I wasn't content, but I was too stubborn to broach the subject. We were newlyweds, after all, and I should have wanted to spend all my time with my husband. I should have wanted to be on the same planet as him. But my wanderlust was still with me, and I still had lots of obligations with Karrde, and I just wasn't fit to stay in one place for too long a time.

So when my good friend Mirax Terrik Horn approached me and asked me to work with her until things settled down at the Praxeum, I threw my arms around her so tight that I almost crushed her.

I knew Luke put her up to it, and it made me love him even more, so much so that I made _his_ toes curl later that night in appreciation.

(The following day, Corran asked me for _his_ thanks, and I slapped him. Then Mirax punched him.)

I commed Karrde right away and told him I was crewing onboard the _Pulsar Skate_ and would be ready to go to work right away. Before you could say _information broker_ I had several month's worth of jobs sent to my datapad.

So Mirax and I were off on our adventures: finishing up my obligations with Karrde; doing odd jobs for Mirax's father, Booster; working with Mirax's shipping company, of course; and helping out the Jedi Order whenever possible.

I could tell that Luke was sad to see me go, and I definitely was not looking forward to sleeping alone again. But I knew it was for the best, and Mirax and I would be back at the Praxeum often, as her kids had just started their Jedi training.

"Don't miss me too much," I told Luke in between passionate kisses on the morning I was to leave.

"I always miss you, love," he replied. "But luckily for me, I always feel you in my heart."

"I think that's just gas, Luke."

He responded by making my toes curl for the next hour.

...

Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have "borrowed" Mara's datapad after all. I hope I don't have to read all this disgusting romantic stuff every time I want to add some commentary of my own. After all, the galaxy needs to know what _really_ happened on this trip. – MTH

_tbc_


	3. Entry 3

ENTRY 3

Remember what I said about my husband being perfect? I take it back. I take it _all_ back.

Mirax and I were about to leave Yavin IV and head to Corellia to make a shipping run. Luke intercepted me on my way to the mess and asked if we wouldn't mind doing just one small little task for the Jedi Order since we were headed that direction anyway, as a token of appreciation for him having to miss my warm and soft body next to his every night while I was gone.

Okay, so he didn't actually say that out loud. He would never be so outwardly devious. But he might as well have said it, the way his blue eyes twinkled and made me feel so guilty for leaving him. So I said yes, of _course_ we'd be delighted to help out the Jedi Order; doing so gives me so much purpose in life, and without such small but meaningful tasks to accomplish for the good of the galaxy I would feel aimless and suicidal.

Okay, so I didn't actually say that out loud, either. But I wished I _had_ given him some of my patented sarcastic lip service after what he pulled on us.

Because when Mirax and I approached the _Pulsar Skate_ arm in arm with our husbands and Mirax's children, we were greeted with none other than Jedi Knights Kyp Durron and Ganner Rhysode.

The two most obnoxious men in the galaxy.

I gave Luke a _look_ as we stopped in front of the ship. He smiled at me. "Yes, dear?"

"No kriffing way," I growled.

Mirax stepped in front of Luke and raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? _Seriously?_"

Corran, to his credit, actually acted reasonably for once in his life. "Uh, I don't think this is a really good idea, Luke." Of course he didn't, he hated Kyp Durron and he especially hated the idea of his wife being cramped inside a ship with him for several days. Or, perhaps he was just worried that Mirax would end up killing one or both of them and then he'd have to explain to Valin and Jysella why their mommy was going to be in jail for a very long time.

Ganner rolled his eyes at us as we approached them. "This isn't exactly our idea of a luxury vacation either, ladies, so don't flatter yourselves."

I stepped forward to give him a piece of my mind before Luke stepped between us with his arms raised. "Ladies, gentlemen, please," he started, putting his Jedi Master diplomacy to good use. "Let's be rational. We're short on ships right now. Ganner, Kyp, you are needed in the Corellian system for a diplomatic mission. Mara and Mirax are going there. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is the best solution."

"Luke, _dear_," I said, mocking his diplomatic tone, "let's be rational. You and I have been married for only a few months. It doesn't take a genius to realize that you shouldn't upset your wife so much that she tries to castrate you before your one-year anniversary."

Kyp and Ganner burst out laughing at my comment, but I ignored them. Luke, however, looked positively embarrassed. He grabbed my arm and took me out of earshot. "Mara, please, I know you can't stand them, but there's really no other reasonable solution right now."

"Oh, I can think of plenty reasonable solutions. They walk to Corellia, would be one of them. They hitchhike onboard the _Errant Venture_; I hear Booster needs some more hired hands. How about we throw them out the airlock on hour two of our voyage when they start to annoy us so much that my ears start to bleed?"

Luke smiled at my outburst—he actually _smiled_! And then he kissed me on the cheek and said that he was so grateful for having such a cooperative and helpful wife, and that he wished me all the best of luck on my journeys and hoped that I'd be able to find some comfort without him by my side.

Can you believe the _nerve_ of that man?

I was so annoyed that I almost huffed away without giving him a good-bye kiss, but as always, those stupid blue eyes drew me in and I just couldn't resist him. He chuckled even as I placed my lips on his. "I love you, Mara," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied as I turned around and rolled my eyes. But over our bond, I sent him back that I loved him, too.

Gods I hate how freaking mushy he makes me sometimes.

After Mirax said good-bye to Corran and her children, we stomped up the boarding ramp with the two most obnoxious men in the galaxy hot on our heels. Mirax whirled on them as soon as the ramp closed. "Quarters, down the main hallway, second door on the right. Go. Now."

She didn't have to tell them twice.

They were good for the first day of our voyage, staying out of our ways except for when they had an urgent need for food or water or the fresher. But by the second day, it seemed that they were going a little stir crazy. That, or they wanted to live up to their reputations as the most obnoxious men in the galaxy.

It all started with them asking me to spar with them. Now, that was a really stupid thing for them to do, as they knew I'd wipe the floor with them. Even Kyp, as strong in the Force as he is, didn't have a chance. But he seemed to _like_ me kicking his butt. He even had the nerve to laugh at how frustrated I got with their combined antics. Can you _believe_ them?

Then they had the nerve to tell Mirax that her Corellian food wasn't spicy enough, and I don't know how that woman didn't deck them right then and there. And she's not a Jedi, so she could get away with it! I'd surely be treated to one of those long and rambling Jedi Master lectures from Luke that I so _loved_ hearing during those ten years he kept hounding me to become a Jedi. I'd hoped that those lectures would stop once I finally gave in and married the man, but somehow, they only seemed to get _worse_.

The last straw came when the boys wandered into the _Pulsar Skate_'s cockpit and told Mirax that she wasn't flying fast enough; that a ship of this caliber could surely go faster than she was pushing the hyperdrive. Mirax's eyes flashed with rage and I had a vision of me being called in to explain to the Corellian Security Force why two Jedi Knights were found dead in the airlock of the _Pulsar Skate_.

So I decided to have a little fun with the two most obnoxious men in the galaxy.

I challenged them to a game of strip sabacc.

Now I know what you're probably thinking—that wasn't the smartest thing to do. I don't want to brag or anything, but Mirax and I are pretty good-looking women for being in our late thirties. I know that lots of guys drool at us sometimes, especially when I'm wearing one of those stupid jumpsuits that Karrde liked to make all of us wear (and for some reason I grew fond of, too; perhaps it was the way Luke used to get flushed whenever he saw me wearing one and then have to pretend that he hadn't been staring my chest for the past five minutes).

But what you _don't_ know is that Mirax and I are pretty awesome sabacc players and can wipe the floor with anyone, even Han kriffing Solo.

Kyp and Ganner, as obnoxious as they are, couldn't say no to our challenge, _especially_ after Mirax goaded them and asked why they were so afraid of playing strip sabacc against two old ladies. The boys glanced at each other and smiled, and then took us up on our offer, obviously looking forward to the idea of seeing the wives of Skywalker and Horn completely in the buff, and being able to lord that over our husbands' heads for the rest of our lives.

Thirty minutes later, I had taken off my belt and boots, Mirax had taken off her jacket, Kyp wore his socks and boxers, and Ganner was clad only in his boxers.

I grinned as I laid down my Idiot's Array. "Read 'em and weep, gentlemen." I turned to Ganner, who wore a fearful expression on his face. "I believe we require your undershorts, please."

Ganner turned bright red, but to his credit, rose from his chair and swiftly pulled off his last piece of clothing, throwing it at Kyp's head. The older man screamed and threw the offending garment off him while Ganner artfully arranged himself to get as much coverage as he could. Mirax and I shared a wicked grin. "Tell me, Mirax," I said casually, "did you ever get the holocam surveillance system installed in this room?"

"Oh yes," she replied as she reshuffled the cards, "just before this trip, as a matter of fact. I plan to have Booster check out the footage from our trip out to make sure the holocams are running to their optimum performance."

"Ahh, very good," I commented, before daring to look at Kyp and Ganner.

They wore identical shocked expressions. In a second, Kyp got up and bolted from the hold towards their quarters, and through the Force I could sense his relief that he hadn't managed to get completely naked. Ganner looked at the both of us, dumbfounded. "Um…you aren't recording _this_, are you?"

"Why as a matter of fact I am, is that a problem?" Mirax asked. "Surely you're not worried about the holonews getting their hands on footage of the great Jedi Knight Ganner Rhysode's impressive package."

For a moment, I thought Ganner might vomit. Then he bolted from his chair and ran as quickly as he could in Kyp's wake, not even bothering to try to cover himself up.

I grinned at Mirax, and she passed me a bottle of lomin. "Ahh, to be young again," she sighed, kicking her feet onto the table.

"Yes," I agreed, mimicking her movement. "Thankfully, our husbands are slightly less obnoxious and _much_ better endowed."

Mirax chuckled.

...

1. Now _this_ is more like it. No more mushy crap.

2. What the heck, Mara? Strip sabacc was _my_ idea and _I_ had the Idiot's Array! Damn Jedi always trying to take credit for everything.

3. Fortunately for Kyp and Ganner, we never did manage to pass that footage along to Booster.

Talon Karrde intercepted it, first.

-MTH

_tbc_


	4. Entry 4

ENTRY 4

The rest of the trip to Corellia went off without a hitch. The boys were perfect gentlemen, and even went so far as to cook for us and clean up the ship. When I entered my bunk on the last night of our trip, my covers were turned down and there was even a piece of chocolate on my pillow.

_Ahhh, the wonders of blackmail,_ I thought as I popped the candy into my mouth, closing my eyes to settle in for sweet dreams of my husband.

* * *

We landed in Coronet City and parted ways with Kyp and Ganner, wishing them good luck on their diplomatic mission. (Why Luke chose them to act as diplomats will never make sense to me, but he was persistent that all Jedi need to learn diplomatic skills to use in a peacetime galaxy. I pointed out that sending Kyp and Ganner on a diplomatic mission was the best way to throw the galaxy into another war. He chose to pretend that he didn't hear me.)

I went off on my own to speak to some clients of Karrde's, while Mirax dropped off some shipments and made arrangements to pick up the rest of her supplies the following morning. Once our business was finished, we rendezvoused in one of Coronet's seediest tapcafes—the perfect place for us to blend in with the crowd and enjoy some much-needed adult beverages.

"Oh, I went back to the ship while you were still out. There was a message from the Praxeum. Luke says hi and asked you to comm him whenever you get the chance."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, confused, as I hadn't felt anything odd from him through the Force.

"Didn't seem like it," Mirax assured me. "I think he just misses you," she added, winking.

I laughed. "You'd think that after ten years spent avoiding each other as much as possible that he wouldn't be so damn needy," I joked, trying not to show just how much _I_ was missing him, too.

"Either that or he just wants to make sure that you didn't kill two of his best Jedi Knights."

"Haha," I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. I downed the rest of my glass of Whyren's. "Want another drink?"

"Sure," she replied, tossing me a credchip. "This round's on me."

"Whatever you say, boss," I smiled, making my way towards the bar. I ordered our drinks and leaned my elbows on the table's surface, stretching out with the Force. I felt a sense of peace wash over me…but before I could revel in that too much, I felt a pulse of shock coming from Mirax. I immediately whipped around, hand already on my lightsaber, my drink order forgotten.

Mirax was still sitting in our booth, but she wasn't alone. Across from her stood a menacing-looking Devaronian, looking far too casual for the alarm that was pouring from Mirax through the Force. Slowly I made my way back to the booth, sneaking behind the Devaronian so he wouldn't see me. As I got closer I could see what had made Mirax so alarmed—the alien held a nasty-looking blaster in his hand, one that I knew was illegal on most star systems, including Corellia.

"Going somewhere, Terrik?" the Devaronian growled as Mirax tried to extradite herself from the booth. He blocked her path, and Mirax was forced to sit back down. He took the empty seat across from her.

"Well, if it isn't Jarvis, the most inept bounty hunter in the galaxy. How'd you find me?"

"My boss happened to recognize the _Skate_ when it landed. You really need to get some new codes for your ship, Terrik."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mirax noticed me then, but didn't make eye contact with me. I could feel her confident presence through the Force, as if she was trying to reassure me that she had everything under control. "And as I've told you _numerous_ times, it's not Terrik anymore, it's Horn."

"Trying to threaten me with your Jedi husband?" the bounty hunter sneered. "I don't see him around anywhere right now, so your threats fall on deaf ears, I'm afraid."

"How about a Star Destroyer coming to blast apart your ship and your home, does that threat fall on deaf ears?"

"Your father doesn't threaten me, either! He's going to have even more enemies if he keeps cheating people out of their rightful earnings!"

Mirax rolled her eyes. "Ohhh, so you're working for Compton, then. How many times does Booster need to tell him that his shipment was shoddy and he refused to pay for bad parts?"

"That's a lie!" Jarvis yelled, pointing his finger in her face. I could sense Mirax's annoyance, and hoped that she'd be able to resist slapping his finger away or, worse yet, throwing the rest of her drink in his face. (Those drinks aren't cheap!) "Those parts were fine and Old Man Terrik knows it!"

"If you say so," Mirax drawled. "Look, I was enjoying a nice evening of drinks and entertainment before you showed up; can't we do this another time?"

"I'm sorry _Horn_, but I've been given orders. If your father won't pay, then you will…one way or the other."

"Oh, now that is not the smartest thing you've ever said. Compton is going to be in big trouble when Booster hears about this, and you'll be lucky if your body parts aren't strewn across the _Errant Venture_'s airlock."

"Sorry, Horn, but I'm afraid you'll be dead before then. If you have any last words, now is the time to—"

Jarvis's sentence was cut off by a bright blue lightsaber blade placed directly over his throat.

He stared down at the blade in shock, then turned to me with wide eyes. "Hello," I said casually. "I don't know if we've met before. I'm Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

He gulped. I picked up on his train of thought and went with it. "Yes, that's right. Former Emperor's Hand. Wife of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Both of them taught me everything I know.

"Now, would you please stop pointing your blaster at my friend?"

Jarvis nodded, and I spared a glance down at his pants, which now had a growing wet spot down the front. I suppressed a chuckle as I tried to maintain my threatening demeanor. The blaster dropped on the table and I used the Force to throw it towards Mirax, who caught it with one hand. "Thanks, Jarvis. This will be a nice addition to my collection," she smiled.

"Now, Jarvis," I said, pulling his head around to face me again, "you're going to leave the tapcafe and contact your boss Compton. Tell him that if he takes out another hit on any of my friends ever again, he will find my lightsaber blade shoved so far down his throat that it'll come out the other end. Do you understand?"

"Yes…yes I do!" Jarvis managed to stammer out.

"Good." I gave him a curt nod. "Now go. And leave us some creds for our inconvenience, please."

The bounty hunter obliged, tossing a few chips on the table before turning tail and heading towards the door. I made sure he was out of the building before hooking my lightsaber back on my belt, then retrieved our drinks at the bar and rejoined my friend at the booth.

"You know I had that situation completely under control," Mirax scowled as I pushed a glass towards her.

"Oh, I know," I smiled.

"So then why the unnecessary use of Jedi force?" she asked.

I sat back in the booth and grinned. "I couldn't resist. Luke always gets annoyed and gives me one of his Jedi Master lectures whenever I do stuff like that when he's around."

...

Well, at least Mara admitted that I had everything under control! …And I did. My trigger finger was resting right on my holdout blaster the entire time. -MTH

_tbc_


	5. Entry 5

ENTRY 5

The next several weeks flew by uneventfully, and Mirax and I were more than grateful for the lack of blasters in our faces. Work occupied most of our time, but at least Luke and I managed to get into a regular comm call routine. Retrieving his messages after waking up became the highlight of my day.

(Yes, I actually just put that in writing. I blame it on hormones. I think it's that time of the month. And don't you _ever _tell Mirax.)

Anyway, Mirax and I had traveled to Kuat for the latest Drive Yards Expo. I was more than excited, because I wanted to pick up a few upgrades for my new _Jade Sabre_, and Mirax asked for my input in some upgrades for the _Skate_, and who doesn't love shopping with other people's credits?

I was also looking forward to the event because Talon Karrde and Booster Terrik were going to be on-planet, and when those two get together, well, there's always a chance of the universe imploding.

"Well, if it isn't the galaxy's latest dynamic duo!" Karrde exclaimed as we all met at the entrance to the Expo. I grinned and returned his hug, while Mirax greeted her father. "Gotten into any more trouble lately?" he teased when he pulled away.

I rolled my eyes. The two of them had been merciless after they heard what happened on Coronet City. "Actually, it's been rather quiet. It's kind of disconcerting."

"Oh, well don't worry about that, I'm sure you two will do your best to find some more trouble soon enough."

"Very funny, Booster," I shot back. "Like you're the epitome of good behavior."

"Oh, I'm most certainly not, but at least I'm not pretending to be a good citizen."

"Hey, I'm a Jedi Knight now!" I protested.

Booster grinned. "Exactly."

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that," Karrde said, cutting off my smart-mouth retort. "Let's go inside and see how we can make our ships that much more wonderful."

"Sure thing, _Dad_," I muttered as he led me inside the Expo.

Karrde grinned.

* * *

The Expo was fabulous. I purchased several upgrades for the _Sabre _(and made some contacts to purchase future upgrades that may or may not be legal in most civilized systems, but Luke doesn't need to know about those). Mirax bought a new holocomm unit, which I pretended not to be ecstatic about; her old unit was starting to fail and Luke is just not as handsome when his face is full of static (but Mirax doesn't need to know about that, now does she?). After the big event, Booster invited us to be his guests on the most obnoxious-looking ship in the galaxy, the _Errant Venture_. Mirax and I couldn't say no, especially since Booster was about to host one of the most anticipated events of the year—his ultra-exclusive (and ultra-rowdy) Slingball Bowl party.

Oh, yes, to say I was excited was an understatement.

The ale was flowing and the food was plentiful. Smugglers and scoundrels of all species and homeworlds were present. Karrde and Booster spent the evening trying to out-drink each other. Surprisingly, neither of them ever seemed to get very intoxicated. I tried to figure out what they had up their sleeves to counteract the alcohol, but couldn't see anything unusual—I guess that's one of the reasons why they're the best smugglers in the galaxy! (Don't tell them I said that.)

And who else was present but my nerfherder of a brother-in-law, the illustrious Captain Han Solo (at least, that's what he _wants _everyone to call him; yeah, right, like that's ever going to happen).

"Hey, Sis!" he exclaimed, as he sat down at my table.

I shook my head; ever since Luke and I got married, Han refused to stop giving me a hard time. "Hey Han," I grinned. "You're looking slightly tipsy. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Shh!" he hissed exaggeratedly, placing his finger over my lips. "Don't tell Leia!"

I glanced around the room. "You do know that your wife isn't here right now, don't you?"

Han's eyes darted back and forth warily. "It doesn't matter." He leaned in, as if he were imparting one of the galaxy's biggest secrets. "She knows _everything_."

He looked so serious that it took all my Jedi training not to burst out laughing in his face. Plus, he was right. I nodded back solemnly. "No problem, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Sis! Hey, where's _your_ drink?"

"Oh, I had some already."

"No, you need _more_. I'm buying!"

"Well, I can't say no to a Corellian buying drinks."

He slammed his hand down on the table. "I'll be back!" Then he darted through the crowd towards the bar.

A few hours later, Han and I were pretty much piss drunk. Okay, we were _very_ piss drunk. It was his fault! He kept feeding me drinks and after Han bet that I couldn't handle my liquor, well, I couldn't say no to a challenge! Plus my team lost the championship and I was just depressed after that. (I had bet against Karrde, which, in hindsight, was a really stupid thing to do.) And I was handling my liquor fine, thank you very much. I was just very loud.

But so was Han, so it was all good.

We ended up being the last people in the lounge. After the cleaning droids came in, we decided to take our leave and headed back to the docking bay. I followed him to the _Falcon_ and collapsed on the floor under the dejarik table. Han collapsed onto the bench above me.

After a few seconds, he leaned over to stare at me. "Hey, Sis."

"What?" I groaned.

"You're in the wrong ship!" he laughed.

I opened my eyes. "Oh, right." I tried to get up, but once I moved the room began spinning. "Oh, that's not good."

"Bend your knees and keep your feet on the ground!" Han instructed me.

"I know, I know! I've been drunk before."

"Yeah, but I bet it's been awhile since you've been _this_ drunk," he grinned.

"I don't think I've _ever_ been this drunk. It's your bad influence. I'm _so_ telling your wife about this."

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"If you tell Leia, she'll just go and tell Luke!"

"Oh. Right. How about we keep this between ourselves, huh?"

"Told you so," Han gloated. I reached up to smack him on the arm but missed completely. He laughed harder at me. I focused my eyes and reached out with the Force. "Ow!" he yelled as an invisible hand smacked him in the head. "How the heck did you manage to do that?"

I gave an approximation of a shrug. "I had a good teacher," I slurred.

"That's true." He got quiet for a second. "Speaking of that…"

"What?"

"I've actually, uh, got something serious to talk to you about."

"Really? Right now? When I'm trying not to puke on your floor?"

"Sure, why not?"

I groaned and rolled over on my side. "What is it, Solo?"

Slowly, he leaned over so he could look at me. "You ever thought about teaching Jedi?"

"Maybe. Eventually. Why?"

"Because I know someone who'd like to be your apprentice."

"Really? Who?"

"Jaina."

My eyes snapped open as wide as they could go. I immediately sobered up and rose on my elbow. "Jaina?"

Han nodded.

"Your Jaina?"

"That's the only Jaina I know."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"That she likes you a lot. That she's really glad you're her aunt now. She looks up to you, you know."

"You shouldn't tell her about my drunken antics tonight, then."

"Don't worry, I won't be telling her about _any_ of your antics until she's much older."

"Nice." I paused, reflecting on his words. "Jaina wants me to be her Master?"

"Yeah, when she's ready for it."

I stared at the bottom of the dejarik table for a moment. "Jaina talked to you about this?"

"No, Luke mentioned it last time I was on Yavin IV."

"Oh." I bit my lip. "What did he say?"

"That it's a fabulous idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he thinks so."

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Han questioned.

"I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Jaina a lot. She's a bright kid. But…I've never really been comfortable around children, and I haven't been a Jedi that long. Plus I would feel like I'm stepping on Luke's toes. He was always meant to train those three."

"Mara, Luke wants for you do this. He thinks it will be good for Jaina to have a female Master. And besides, he'll have his hands full with Jacen and Anakin, _trust_ me."

"What about Leia?" I asked after a long moment.

"She wouldn't be able to give Jaina the training that you could. She knows that."

I sighed. "I dunno."

"Well, just think about it."

"I will." Then I thought of something. "Oh, kriff."

"What?"

"Luke's going to bother the hell out of me about this for the next several years, isn't he?"

Han grinned. "Now you know why I wanted to warn you first, Sis."

"Ugh," I groaned. "And I thought him pestering me about becoming a Jedi for ten years was bad enough."

"Welcome to the Skywalker family!"

"You could have warned me before the wedding."

"Nah. Then I wouldn't have anyone in the family to get fall-down-drunk with!"

...

Oh, dear Mara. I hope you'll forgive me copying this entry to my datapad. I just can't resist the potential blackmail!

(And you really _should_ take Jaina as an apprentice. With her mother's attitude and your Jedi teaching, she'd be unstoppable! Citizens of the galaxy, cower in fear.)

- MTH

_tbc_


	6. Entry 6

ENTRY 6

Somehow I woke up the next morning safe and sound in the _Skate_, although with no recollection of how I got back there. Mirax informed me that Chewbacca had carried me to my bunk, which made me smile profusely.

We left Kuat and planet-hopped around the Core for a few weeks before finally heading towards Coruscant. I was ecstatic for several reasons: first, Karrde was giving me a two-week vacation; and second, Luke was going to be on planet the entire time.

Two weeks together after over two months apart.

Yeah, you could say I was pretty damn excited.

I think everyone in our immediate circle of friends realized this, too, because nobody bothered us for a good forty-eight hours after Luke met me on the landing platform. And if anyone had dared comm us during that time, I would have killed them.

Toe curling, remember?

Anyway, Luke finally had to leave our apartment to take care of some business at Jedi headquarters, and I decided to go with him, seeing as I was a Jedi now and all. I could tell that Luke was pleasantly surprised by my interest, but unbeknownst to him, I had actually been studying up on Jedi texts during my downtime on the _Skate_ (and not just because it was a quick way to fall asleep!). As Luke drove us to headquarters, I imparted some of my newfound knowledge about the history of the Jedi Order, which made him almost swerve into the adjacent lane and crash our speeder.

(Sometimes, he really has so little faith in me!)

Later that night we made plans to meet with Leia and Han, Mirax and Corran, and Iella and Wedge for a couples' night on the town. It also just so happened to be Sweethearts' Day, one of my least favorite holidays in the galaxy, but for some reason one of the most popular ones on Coruscant. But apparently, one needn't worry about making dinner or show reservations well in advance when your party consists of the former Chief of State, four New Republic war heroes, a former Intelligence officer, and two of the galaxy's loveliest smugglers.

(I would be among the latter part of that group—although I have found that announcing oneself as a Jedi Knight and wife of _the_ Jedi Master does have its perks, although I would never actually admit that to Luke.)

We ate at one of Coruscant's most exclusive Corellian restaurants (I sided with Leia about having Alderaanian food instead, but we were swiftly outnumbered by all the Corellians, and nobody even paid attention to Luke's suggestion of Tatooine fare, which probably consists of dried dewback meat and a side dish made of sand). As Wedge poured out glasses of Whyren's, I discretely elbowed Han, who was sitting to my right. He elbowed me back and Luke and Leia both gave us a _look_, which made Mirax snicker. Thankfully, she didn't bust us and reveal our secret about having way too much to drink. (I'm beginning to think that Booster was right when he coined the phrase "what happens on the _Errant Venture_, stays on the _Errant Venture_.")

Dinner conversation quickly turned to the other couples' children, something I learned always happened even when the children were elsewhere—_especially_ when the children were out of sight, actually. The other couples soon began trading tricks of the parenting trade, and even Luke was able to chime in, since he had a lot of experience watching his niece and nephews and was around a lot of children at the Academy. For once in my life, I kept quiet, listening with interest to the conversation but suddenly feeling very out of place.

My misgivings were soon eradicated as we left dinner and arrived at the opera house for a showing of the famous Mon Calamari ballet _Squid Lake_. All the men looked positively uncomfortable as they settled into our box seats, tugging mercilessly at their collars, and I could sense Luke's dread about the upcoming show. But ever the gentleman, he did not complain once—a stark contrast to the other men who'd been married for many years and no longer tried their hardest to please their wives on Sweethearts' Day.

I was then that I decided that being a newlywed definitely had its perks.

After the show, we went out for drinks but it was obvious that we were all ready to head home, especially the other couples who hardly ever got a night alone. (Chewie and Threepio were doing double duty with the Solo children, but I never did think to ask Mirax and Iella who they'd gotten to watch their kids, although I had the sneaking suspicion that some of the Rogues had offered their baby-sitting services, and I made a mental note to tell Luke to _never_ let Wes Janson anywhere near our future children).

Once we got back into our apartment, I turned around and began kissing Luke immediately, but he pulled away, earning a curious glance and a pout. "I have to give you your present first," he explained with a smile on his face.

I began kissing him again. "_This_ is my present," I said, squeezing his butt.

He giggled, but swatted my hands away. "Patience, young Jedi." I glared at him, but couldn't keep the angry look on my face as he walked away and came back with a wrapped box.

"I know you're not much of a jewelry kind of girl, so I decided to get you something more your speed," he said.

I burst out laughing once I opened my gift. Inside was one of the very illegal upgrades that I had made plans to purchase for the _Jade Sabre_. He gave me a mischievous smile as I turned it over and over in my hand. "How in the galaxy did you know about this?" I asked.

"Would you believe me if I said that you weren't very good at hiding your thoughts?"

"Considering that I know this took a long time to acquire and we were just reunited a few days ago and I know that you can't read my exact thoughts from across the galaxy—no."

"Well, then, I'll leave it to your astute deductive reasoning skills," he laughed.

"So basically either Mirax or Karrde told you about it?"

"Maybe."

"Well, whoever it was, I'll have to thank them."

Luke cleared his throat, looking expectant.

"And you," I added, giving him a long, lingering kiss on the lips. Slowly, he took my present from my hands, placed it back in its box, and levitated it slowly over towards our caf table. I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you cut back on unnecessary use of the Force?"

"I'll show you unnecessary use of the Force," he growled, eliciting a squeal as he swept me up and carried me into the bedroom, while I decided that I _really_ liked Sweethearts' Day.

* * *

The next morning, Luke continued the celebration of Sweethearts' Day as he brought me breakfast in bed, as well as an arrangement of my favorite flowers. I gave him his gift as well—a new tunic and trousers (he desperately needed some stylish civilian clothes), along with a very well-made leather utility belt to replace the one he's been using since he was commander of Rogue Squadron. Sure, they might not have been the most romantic gifts in the galaxy, but what else can you give a Jedi Master when he already has a lightsaber?

"I heard from Wedge and Corran this morning," he said casually as we finished the meal. "Their kids survived their night with the Rogues."

"Ha, I was right!" I said. "I assumed that's who was watching their kids."

"Yeah, apparently Wes and Hobbie lost a bet."

"Wes and Hobbie versus three little girls and a mini-Corran? Are the two of them in bacta tanks this morning?"

Luke laughed, "No, they still have all their limbs attached, surprisingly."

"What about Chewie and Threepio?" I asked.

"Oh, they've had more than enough practice with the three little terrors, although they're not so little anymore, thankfully. And Jaina's matured leaps and bounds over the past year, so she usually ends up taking control over her brothers," he explained.

"Ah," I responded, growing thoughtful as I considered what Han had said about Jaina the last time we spoke.

"You should do it," Luke said.

I glared at him. "Quit butting into my mind, Skywalker."

"Can't help it, you're projecting."

I smiled, remembering how many times we'd had that same exchange in the time we'd known each other.

"But you should do it, Mara. It won't be for a few years anyway, which will give you plenty of time to get used to the idea. Jaina's the perfect student for you, and you're the perfect master for her."

"I guess," I conceded. "I'm sure in a few years it won't seem so odd. I just didn't think that I'd have to be thinking about something like that so soon."

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Luke asked quietly.

I thought about trying to hide my other misgivings from him, but of course, it would have been useless. "How'd you figure it out?" I sighed.

"Well, besides the fact that you're projecting…" I shot him a withering look. He shrugged apologetically. "You did get awfully quiet last night at dinner when the others started talking about their children."

"Yeah," I replied, running my fingers over the pattern of the bedspread and avoiding his gaze.

"You want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "There's nothing to really talk about. I had nothing to add to the conversation."

"Because you're not a mother?"

I finally looked at him. "You know it's more than that." He held my gaze, but didn't respond. I let out a deep breath. "You're not a father and you had plenty to contribute. You've been around children. You're comfortable with them. I'm not."

"You're worried about having children." It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded.

"Do you…not want to have children?"

"No!" I quickly answered. "I mean—yes!" I added when he looked crestfallen. "I mean—yes, I do want to have children. I know how much it means to you. I know how much you want a family."

"I wouldn't ask you to have children just to please me, Mara."

"I know that, Luke, and I love you so much for that. But I _do_ want them, for my own reasons. I guess…I just never thought I'd ever have the opportunity. Or…"

"Or what?" Luke prompted.

"Or…that I'd ever deserve to be a mother," I admitted.

Luke was quiet for a moment. "You never told me that."

"Well, it wasn't anything that really came up in conversation before." I looked away again, studying the hairs on my arm.

Slowly, Luke picked up the empty tray and moved it to the bedside table, giving him room to pull me into his arms. "You'll make a wonderful mother, Mara," he whispered into my ear, "whenever you are ready. And you _do_ deserve it."

I smiled against his chest. "Sometimes I wonder why I deserve any of this—why I deserve _you_."

"Well, I ask myself the same question every day, so I guess that makes us even." With that, he pulled me into a kiss. "Happy Sweethearts' Day," he whispered as he pulled away.

"It's not Sweethearts' Day anymore," I pointed out, but still holding him close to me.

"It's always Sweethearts' Day with you."

Before I could get out a smart-mouth retort, he captured my lips again, and all my misgivings were promptly swept away.

...

I'm going to ignore all the disgusting romantic stuff because you guys are newlyweds and deserve it. But I do have to impart one important piece of information that is essential to getting through motherhood with your sanity intact:

DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, ALLOW WES JANSON TO BABYSIT YOUR CHILDREN. I don't care how good Luke is in bed or how long it's been since you two have had a night alone. DO NOT ALLOW IT.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fix the broken appliances in the kitchen.

-MTH

_tbc_


	7. Entry 7

ENTRY 7

After two glorious weeks, Luke and I reluctantly parted ways, him heading back to Yavin IV and Mirax and I heading off on a mission for Karrde. I wasn't too upset about leaving, since I had plans to visit the Jedi Academy in a month, but Luke was _not_ happy about my upcoming job.

"I don't understand why you and Mirax have to be the ones to go on this mission," he was saying.

"Luke, nothing is going to go wrong. We just have to go in, get a few pieces of information, and leave. Ghent will be with us."

"No offense to Ghent, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

I shook my head. "Don't get all protective of me, Skywalker. You knew that nothing was going to change once we got married."

"Yeah, but I didn't realize that you'd be heading off into the heart of the Imperial Remnant on a dubious information-gathering mission."

"Maybe you forgot, but we're not at war anymore," I said smugly.

Luke sighed. "I still don't like it."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Luke. Maybe some of them will remember me from my Emperor's Hand days and want to assist me."

"Not funny."

"Bye, Luke."

He kissed me back. "Be careful, Mara."

"Hey, it's me!" I called back over my shoulder as I walked up the ramp.

"That's it, no more hanging out with Han Solo, young lady!"

* * *

I didn't admit it to Luke, but I was a bit nervous about our upcoming mission. Karrde wanted us to infiltrate Moff Delin's estate and get some information about his various businesses. Somehow, Karrde must have heard about my history of breaking into the quarters of high-ranking Imperials.

What is it they say? The circle is now complete?

Anyway, we stopped off at the _Wild Karrde_ to pick up Ghent, Karrde's long-suffering prodigy and current New Republic slicer (I didn't even bother to ask what favor Karrde was calling in to get Ghent to help out), who tiptoed and stammered his way around the _Pulsar Skate_ during our trip to Remnant space. Once we got there, everything went smoothly. We managed to get invited to the Moff's estate for a large gala and sneak off to a deserted wing. Ghent went about his slicing duties while Mirax and I patrolled the corridor.

Everything was going _way_ too smoothly.

"Freeze!"

Famous last words, eh?

I didn't want to get into a fight—not yet, at least—so Mirax and I went along with the pushy stormtroopers who shoved us into an empty office. After a few minutes, Moff Delin entered the room, looking smug. I wanted to smack the smirk off his face, but I kept hearing Luke's voice in my mind telling me to be calm and find my center. I didn't know whether it was _actually_ his voice or just a remnant of all my training with him, but either way, it was pretty damn annoying.

"So ladies," Delin said as he settled in his chair, "where is your slicer friend?"

I spoke up quickly, wanting to take control of the conversation…and perhaps practice some of those Jedi mind tricks I'd heard so much about. "What slicer friend?"

"Don't play coy with me. I know he's snooping around my system right now."

I stared at him as intently as possible, and moved my hand ever so slightly out of view. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you two are here entirely by yourselves?"

"Yes," I said firmly, reaching out with the Force with all of my being. The Moff stared blankly for a moment, then blinked rapidly, leaning back in his chair.

"Very well then," he said. "That's too bad for you, though. Nobody will be here to rescue you."

I shook my head. Don't people _know_ who I'm married to? It's like everyone has a death wish or something! "Yeah, um, I doubt it," I retorted.

"We'll see," Delin said ominously.

"Mara, watch out!" Mirax yelled. I jumped up and ignited my lightsaber in one short second, but then I fell on the floor, suddenly feeling very drowsy.

"Oh, kriff," I mumbled.

* * *

I woke with a start in a dark room. I reached out with the Force, realizing we were still in the Moff's estate. I tried to move, but my wrists were in stun cuffs and I was tied up to Mirax. I tried to use the Force to remove the cuffs, but it was to no avail.

"Mirax, wake up! Mirax!"

"What?" she started, making me elbow myself in my ribs.

"Ow, watch it!"

"Sorry. What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up myself."

"Can you tell where we are?"

"We're still in Delin's estate."

"Is Ghent still here?"

Thankfully, he was. "Yeah, I get the feeling that he's hiding out. Dammit, I wish he was Force sensitive!"

"Can't you implant an idea in his mind or something?"

"This isn't _Inception_, Mirax!" I snapped, mentioning a popular holothriller that we'd seen on Corellia.

"Well I don't know how all that stuff works!"

"Forget it, let's just figure out what to do."

"Fine with me."

That lasted for about five minutes. After elbowing and kicking each other several times, we were soon snapping at each other again.

"Mara, move your hand!" Mirax yelled.

"I can't!" I grunted, trying to pull my arm around, but it was to no avail.

"Try harder! I don't want your hand on my ass anymore!"

"I told you, _I can't move!"_

"Aren't you a Jedi? Can't you get us out of these things?" she shouted.

"They're stun cuffs and stun ropes, designed to hold Jedi! They were used during the Clone Wars," I explained impatiently.

"I bet Luke could get out of them."

"Do you want me to smack you, Mirax?"

"Not where your hand is right now!"

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Mirax shrieked.

"Serves you right!"

"Dammit, Mara!" She gave an exasperated sigh. "Can't you use the Force to get a key or something?"

"I tried, but I can't use the Force to call something to me if I don't even know it's there or not!"

"Are you sure? You really can't see _anything?"_

"Um, no, if you haven't realized _it's pitch black!"_

"I know, but certain people can use the Force to _enhance their eyesight!"_

"The only reason your husband can do that kind of stuff is because he needs something to make up for him _sucking at telekinesis!"_

"Hey, don't make fun of Corran! Only I'm allowed to do that!"

I ignored her. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

A sliver of light appeared from the direction of the doorway, and we immediately shielded our eyes against it.

"Um, hi," we heard a timid voice say. "I, um, got the key and took care of the Moff."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force, Ghent! Get over here!"

The slicer crept over to where Mirax and I were tied up. He averted his eyes as he undid our stun cuffs, then began to untie the rope holding us together. He flushed a deep shade of crimson as his hand brushed over my chest and then Mirax's butt. I suppressed a laugh.

"Thank you, Ghent," Mirax said once we were on our feet. "Let's get out of here."

We hurried out of the estate and made our way to the _Pulsar Skate_ without any problems. Once we were safely in hyperspace and on our way back to the _Wild Karrde_, Ghent finally spoke up from his seat. "So, uh…do you ladies get tied up together often?"

Mirax and I shared a mischievous glance. "Oh, you know," I said, "stuff like that always happens when we're together."

"Really?" Ghent squeaked.

"All in a days work," Mirax sighed. "I don't know how many times Mara has had to grab my ass while on a mission. At least she's attractive, you know?"

Ghent's jaw dropped as he glanced back and forth between Mirax and me. His eyes widened and he suddenly jumped up from his chair, shifting nervously. "I'll uh…I'll be in my bunk."

.

~.~.~

.

Let me clarify—we were just teasing Ghent. Nothing has ever happened between Mara and me. _Ever._ That's just gross. Sorry to disappoint you, Ghent. And Luke. And Corran. - MTH

_tbc_


	8. Entry 8

ENTRY 8

After the fun and oh-so-special-that-it-never-needs-to-be-repeated-to-anyone-else-in-the-galaxy rescue by Ghent, Mirax and I stopped off at the _Wild Karrde_ to drop him off, tease Karrde mercilessly about Shada D'ukal, and pick up some supplies that he had so generously agreed to sell to the Praxeum at a quarter of the market price. Then we were back to Yavin IV for the first time in months.

I have to admit that it was nice to return. I never had anything against Yavin IV itself (although the humidity didn't do wonders for my hair); I was just always so annoyed at how Luke would pressure me to stay at the academy whenever I went to the moon on a supply run. So why did I volunteer to make them, you might ask?

…I plead the fifth.

Okay, _fine._ The truth is that I really, _really_ loved to see Luke squirm whenever anyone made inappropriate comments about the nature of our relationship. Comments that I may or may not have encouraged others to make.

Of course, those comments annoyed me as well, but seeing him so uncomfortable was worth it. At least, it was worth it until I started to grow annoyed with the way he was running the academy and how he used the Force too much and the appearance of his old girlfriend and her daughter and the way he'd hound me about training at the Praxeum but then whenever I stayed for a few days he would just ignore me in favor of all the other apprentices.

But anyway. I digress. The past is the past.

The first night, Luke and I ate dinner in the mess with Corran, Mirax, Valin, Jysella, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin—one big crazy family. Jaina and Jysella kept whispering to each other all during dinner, most likely about the best ways to annoy their brothers. The boys, on the other hand, kept trying to use the Force to play with their food (much to poor Valin's chagrin, he seemed to have inherited his father's lack of telekinesis skills). Finally Corran got so frustrated with their misbehavior that he sent them off to meditate with Tionne Solusar. Jaina and Jysella snickered as the boys filed away, but one harsh look from Mirax immediately shut them up.

It was at that moment that I decided that, when the time came, I was going to take lessons in motherhood from Mirax Terrik Horn.

The next day I helped Luke with some lightsaber training classes for the younger apprentices. They were at a difficult age; they were becoming very strong in the Force, but they still lacked the mental self-discipline to fully control their power. As such, it was very easy for lightsaber training classes to devolve into screaming matches and hurt feelings and lots of injuries (even with training lightsabers). The kids needed to be shown how to spar properly without injuring their partners, but still practicing to the best of their abilities. So Luke called me in to spar with him, because, although some Jedi like Corran and Kam are probably more skilled with a blade than I am, I'm able to predict Luke's moves better than anyone else, and I _never_ hold back with him.

So we sparred in front of the apprentices, the Solos being part of this class, earning lots of "oooohs!" and "ahhhhhs!" whenever we made particularly impressive moves. Because I am the most wonderful wife in the galaxy and didn't want to show up the head of the academy in front of his young, impressionable students, I let Luke win the majority of the time. I only disarmed him once or twice to keep him on his toes and remind him that I was still capable of kicking his butt whenever I wanted to.

(Not that he would mind if I did, of course.)

After the class, I stayed behind to clean up while Luke went to his next lesson. The apprentices filed out behind him, clamoring for the attention of the great Master Skywalker. Normally, I would get annoyed at people treating Luke that way, but I had to admit that it was pretty damn adorable to see the little kids in their Jedi robes wanting to emulate Luke so badly. He'd worked so hard to rebuild the Jedi Order that it even warmed my cold, snarky heart to see the kids look up to him so much.

But before I could get too mushy, I turned back to my cleaning and jumped about five feet in the air when I saw Jaina Solo standing in front of me.

"Hi, Aunt Mara!" she said cheerfully.

I immediately composed myself, mad for letting an 11-year-old sneak up on me while I was at the kriffing Jedi Academy of all places. "Hi, Jaina. How come you're not with your brothers?" I asked.

"I have a free class now," she told me proudly.

"Oh. That's nice." I went back to my cleaning, but Jaina stayed put.

"Can I help?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Jaina gave me a huge grin and started helping me push back the mats and put away the remotes and lightsabers. After awhile, we were finished, and I left the room with a Solo twin hot on my heels.

Now, don't get me wrong. I really like Jaina Solo. Like I told Luke, she is a bright kid. If I had—If I _have_—a daughter, I hope she would be like Jaina. She has all of her mother's intelligence and all of her father's—well, whatever his good qualities are. And anyone who can stand her ground against her brothers deserves all of my praise.

But even so, having her follow me around so soon after my conversations with Han and Luke was just a little bit out of my comfort zone.

I let Jaina follow me into the mess, then turned around and gave her my best "aunt" look. "Are you supposed to be somewhere now, Jaina?"

"I usually go study with some of the other girls but I told them I wouldn't be able to today, because my Aunt Mara was going to be here and I wanted to hang out with her." Then she gave me the toothiest grin ever.

Well, what in the galaxy was I supposed to say to _that_?

I forced myself not to look too uncomfortable as Jaina sat down to eat lunch with me. Surprisingly, she was fun company, even for an 11-year-old. She told me all about her first months of Jedi training and even told me some funny stories about when Luke used to babysit her and her brothers. (The story that ended with him getting mashed tubers poured on top of his head was my _favorite_.)

Towards the end of our meal, Jaina grew quiet, and I could sense her apprehension through the Force. I didn't press her, though; I knew that she would eventually say what she was thinking. And of course, being Jaina Solo, she did.

"Aunt Mara, I have a question to ask you," she said softly, staring down at the food on her tray.

"Anything, Jaina," I replied, mentally preparing myself and trying my best not to grimace.

"Were you really in the Empire?"

I opened my mouth to speak, ready to go into my prepared answer about how I wasn't yet ready to take on an apprentice but when I was I couldn't think of a better student than her…but then her question registered, and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

That was _not_ something I had prepared for.

Jaina stared at me with curious brown eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to her, but I wasn't sure what to tell her, either. Obviously she didn't know the entire truth, or she wouldn't have bothered to ask me, but she must have heard something somewhere about my past.

I let out a breath before allowing myself to speak. "Where did you hear that, Jaina?"

"Just people talking. They said you were in the Empire."

I nodded my head sadly. "They're right. I was. It was a long time ago."

Jaina played with her food some more. "Did you work for the Emperor?"

This time I did grimace, and was glad that Jaina wasn't looking me in the eye. "Perhaps we should talk about this when your Uncle Luke is around…"

She shook her head. "I asked him about it already. He told me to ask you."

"Oh he did, did he?" I replied, doing my best to keep from sounding annoyed in front of Jaina.

"He said that it wasn't his place to answer those questions."

"Oh." My anger immediately dissipated. Luke hadn't been trying to get out of answering uncomfortable questions; he hadn't wanted to step on my toes and answer for me.

Stupid farmboy.

I sighed, placing my arm around her. "Well…still, perhaps this is something we should talk about later. When you're older. And with your uncle around. Is that okay?"

"I guess," she said. She looked up at me again, and I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed because I used to serve the Empire, or because I wouldn't tell her anything more.

I hated that look.

And then a thought ran through mind that made my blood run absolutely cold—

What if one day, my _own child_ looks at me like that when he or she learns what I once was?

I immediately felt sick. I'd spent many years trying to prove my worth to people in the New Republic, and I'd learned to deal with lack of trust from some groups of people, and the sentiment that, even now, I still didn't deserve Luke or to be a member of the Jedi Order. But I'd never once thought of how my own child might react to my past.

To say it was heart wrenching was an understatement.

Jaina must have felt my concern because she squeezed my hand. I met her gaze, reaching out into the Force for calm. "It's okay, Aunt Mara," she said. "My grandfather worked for the Emperor, too, and we still love him."

I gaped at her for a moment…and then I pulled her closer to me, stifling my laughter.

From the mouths of babes.

...

Mashed tubers on his head? I have _got_ to hear that one.

(And don't worry about that other stuff, Mara. If you _really_ want something to worry about, think about when your children ask you how you first met Daddy. "Well, kids, it all started when your Mommy was pointing this very lovely blaster at my face, and then I escaped from Uncle Talon's smuggler base and she shot my ship down and then we trekked across the forest all while she was still pointing a blaster at my face and then ten years later we fell in love.")

- MTH

_tbc_


	9. Entry 9

ENTRY 9

Zooming across the sand dunes of some far-flung Outer Rim planet that reminded me all too much of Tatooine, I threw my partner in crime a look that could only be described as full of contempt. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" I asked, brushing sand from my tunic for the fiftieth time.

"Credits," Mirax replied gleefully. "Lots and lots of credits."

"Trust me, there aren't enough credits in the galaxy to make this worthwhile," I said, wiping sweat from my brow. Not that it mattered; five seconds later my face was once again covered with a thick sheen of sweat. Idly I sniffed under my arms and was suddenly very glad that my husband wasn't around to smell me. "How did he live in a desert for nineteen years?" I muttered to myself. "No wonder he was so eager to get out."

Chuckling, Mirax poked me in the ribs. "Suck it up, Emperor's Hand. I _know_ you've been in the desert before."

I gave Mirax an evil grin. "Yes, to assassinate somebody. You want me to try that again?"

"Do I have to point out that you failed miserably? Come on, the ruins aren't too far ahead. Even Corran doesn't complain this much."

"Oh, that's a low blow, Mirax," I replied.

Mirax and I were searching for some long-lost pirate treasure that had been hidden for centuries. Seriously, that's what we were looking for—genuine pirate treasure. It's the type of thing you only hear about in children's stories, but according to Mirax it actually existed. After finding out about this stash from some off-the-cuff reference in the sector's local history, she decided that it would be worthwhile to investigate herself. And, of course, I got sucked into her hair-brained scheme. So, armed with survival gear and a treasure map, we set off across the desert in search of buried treasure.

I _better_ have kids someday so I can tell them this story. They'd never believe it.

Sighing, I adjusted my wide-brimmed hat and took another gulp from the canteen attached to my back. We flew for another thirty minutes, making idle chatter. I was just about to start complaining again, when we got to the top of a sand dune and saw in the distance the ruins of an ancient city. "There it is!" Mirax exclaimed.

"Wow," I sighed. "How are these ruins not in more history books?"

Mirax shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just here for the treasure. If you want a history, ask Karrde. I'm sure he'll have a comprehensive tome published within days of hearing about this place."

Once we got to the ruins we abandoned our speeder and set out on foot. According to the map, the treasure was supposed to be hidden in an underground section of the old city. It didn't take us long to find the way underground, and I was more than ready to get out of the sun and into even marginally cooler air. Not surprisingly, after almost a month of living in a cave on Nirauan, trekking through darkness no longer bothered me. We broke out the glowrods and headed down the tunnel that led underground.

"This reminds me of stories Booster used to tell me when I was a kid," Mirax said.

"Booster told you stories about long-lost treasure? Why am I not surprised," I quipped.

Mirax laughed. "No, it wasn't like that—he actually did know some traditional children's stories. I know, hard to imagine, but he did."

"And there's yet another way my childhood was way out of the ordinary," I commented.

"Don't worry—I'll get you a book of them. Consider it an 'impending motherhood' present."

"Just what I always wanted," I replied drily.

After a few more minutes of walking, Mirax checked the map. "There should be a door over—" She turned around in a circle, pointing her glowrod at the wall until she saw a large _X_. "—Here!" Mirax began to examine for any kind of opening. "Do you see anything?" she asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. Mirax pursed her lips and kneeled down, running her hands over the wall.

And then I began to sense something…

"Back up, Mirax," I warned her. She glanced at me, but seeing the look on my face, did not offer any objections. Closing my eyes, I reached out into the Force.

Less than two years ago, I would not have recognized the strength of the Force in this place, but after accepting my place as a Jedi and finishing my training, it was completely obvious. The Force was very strong in the ruins, and I began to wonder who exactly lived there many years ago.

But I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, forcing myself to focus only on the wall in front of me. _Open,_ I thought. It was completely trite and cliché, but after a moment I could tell that it was working.

Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, there was a gap in the wall.

"See! I knew you needed to come along!" Mirax practically cheered, rushing through the impromptu doorway while she again consulted her map.

"I better get a big cut of your profit!" I called after her.

Mirax threw me a look. "Don't worry, if there are any Jedi artifacts down here, you can take all of those."

"Hey, I may be a Jedi now, but that doesn't mean I'm completely respectable," I grinned.

"And does your husband know that?"

"You bet he does."

"I'm not even going to ask."

Before I could retort, both of us stopped dead in our tracks. "Holy Force," I whispered.

"Would you look at that!" Mirax exclaimed.

In front of us was a cavern that was filled to the brim with historical artifacts, everyday objects, and, in the middle of the room, what Mirax was searching for—a treasure chest filled with gold. It took all my willpower not to slap my forehead at the ridiculousness of the situation, but I knew that it was no laughing matter—the gold was probably worth at least a million credits, probably more. And there was no telling the worth of the historical artifacts.

Mirax immediately made a beeline for the chest and began to load it onto the repulsor sled we'd brought along. The chest wasn't very large, so there was room for some extra stuff. Mirax chose a few of the more interesting-looking artifacts; while my attention was grabbed by some objects on the far side of the room. I searched them blindly, not knowing exactly what I was looking for, when I found it—

A lightsaber.

It looked ancient, and I picked it up reverently. _Oh Luke, you definitely need to see this,_ I thought. I clipped the weapon onto my belt and, after gathering up some more artifacts, followed Mirax back to the surface.

When we finally got back to the _Skate,_ Mirax set to work. It was time to find a buyer for her treasure.

* * *

To nobody's surprise, there were many willing buyers for Mirax's treasure, but only two that survived the initial bidding wars.

I'll give you two guesses who those bidders were.

Last I heard, Karrde and Booster were _still_ sitting in a conference room on the _Errant Venture,_ bickering like an old married couple while Mirax played mediator. While they took care of the matter regarding the treasure, I "borrowed" Mirax's map, commed Luke and told him to pick me up in the _Jade Sabre,_ and then we took an impromptu trip to a desert world in the Outer Rim for some Jedi investigations.

Sure enough, Luke was like a kid in a candy store when I showed him the ruins. He had done some preliminary research on the trip out, and apparently the ancient city had been inhabited by a group of Jedi that was somehow separated from the rest of the galaxy and, after many years, died off due to some combination of disease, natural disaster, and pirate attack. We stayed on planet for nearly a week, and I couldn't help but just sit back and watch him fondly while he worked.

Now I'm lying in our stateroom on the _Jade Sabre_ while we take our sweet time flying back to the _Venture_ and our real life responsibilities. Luke is cooking dinner right now. I made us hot chocolate yesterday. We plan to watch holos in bed all night long.

He really has made me soft.

...

Pardon me while I go throw up. – MTH


	10. Entry 10

ENTRY 10

.

.

.

"Mara?"

"Mmmm."

"Mara."

"Ngggghhh."

"Mara, you need to wake up. It's time for you to get back on the _Pulsar Skate_."

"Don't wanna. Wanna stay with you."

"Mmmm…as lovely as that sounds, dear, _I_have to get back to the Praxeum, but you are welcome to join me if you can't stand to be away from me."

"...Where's my bag?"

.

Our mini "vacation" was over, and it was time to go back to real life. Luke and I spent several hours saying good-bye (he really does do a wonderful job of making me regret leaving him…) and then I was back with my partner in crime. Mirax and I left the _Errant Venture_and headed throughout the Mid Rim, dropping off and picking up supplies for both her shipping company and Karrde's.

Everything was going smoothly until we took off from Ord Mantell and set a course for Contruum. On the fifth hour of the hyperspace jump, we abruptly reverted to realspace. We immediately went back to the engine room, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Dammit," Mirax muttered, up to her elbows in hyperdrive parts. "I don't have a spare part for this," she said, holding up an obviously broken piece of her ship.

"Stang." Quickly I checked the nav charts. Unfortunately we had been torn out of hyperspace far away from any populated systems, and it would take too long to limp to the nearest planet on the sublights. We needed that part. "You want me to get on the horn?" I asked.

"Yeah. Call Booster and Karrde. We'll just have to suck it up and pay their extortion prices for a delivery fee."

"On it," I replied, keying in their comm codes and sending out a quick message. Then it was time to wait.

We got a message back an hour later. Booster was too far away to make an appearance himself, but he'd send the part with a courier. They were about five hours away. I sent back an acknowledgment and went to inform Mirax, who was still clawing her way through her ship's guts. "Booster came through," I told her. "Our part should be here in five hours."

"Good," she said. She took off her gloves and goggles, wiping her brow. "Everything's in place; we just gotta stick in the new part and we're good to go."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" I asked.

Mirax shrugged. "Not much to do except watch the holo. We can get the feed while we're in realspace."

"Well, we've got nothing better to do." Okay, that wasn't exactly true. Luke had left me some old Jedi holocrons to study. But I definitely wasn't going to do that until I needed some reading material to put me to sleep.

We got comfortable in the ship's small lounge area. Mirax began flipping through the channels, and of course we argued several times over what to watch. Seriously, I love that woman, but she has awful taste in shows. It's all reality programming or romantic comedies. Me, I prefer action and adventure. And the occasional trashy movie.

...What?

As Mirax flipped past a scene of a young boy standing in front of an Imperial recruitment building, I frantically threw out my arm and began bouncing in my seat. "Oh oh oh! Put that back on!"

Mirax gave me a questioning look. "This?"

"Yes! Oh, we _have_to watch this."

"This is a Face Loran holofilm."

"Exactly."

"Imperial propaganda films?"

"I'm quite well aware of that fact."

"So why do you want to watch this?"

"Two reasons. First, his movies are unintentionally hilarious. Second, they make for the greatest drinking games in the universe."

Mirax's interest was piqued. "Really?"

"Yes." I was already on my feet, heading towards where I knew she had Whyren's and glasses stowed. I brought back our bounty, poured two shots, and handed her one. "The rules of the game are simple. Drink every time he makes a vapid facial expression. Oh, there's one already!" I downed my shot with vigor, then poured another glass.

Mirax stared at me blankly. "Have you _watched_one of these holofilms before?"

"Often."

"And you realize how often that boy makes vapid facial expressions?"

"Quite—there's another one!" Another shot.

Mirax shook her head. "Well. Nobody can say that flying with you isn't an adventure."

"Of course it isn't, my friend—oh, there he goes again!"

By that time Mirax had caught up to me. We slammed our glasses down on the table for the third time. "Whoa," Mirax said. "I think this game is going to be interesting."

"You could say that again," I smiled.

Two hours later, the first Face Loran film was over, and we began to boo viciously when the credits started to roll. But luckily for us we found it was a double feature. I stumbled my way to the galley and procured another bottle of Whyren's. "I've got more liquor!" I called. I flopped down on the lounger and poured two more shots. Apparently my hand was a tad shaky because more of the beverage got on my pants than in my glass. "Dammit!" I hissed.

"Oh, what, like you don't have seventy-four more of those things in your closet," Mirax teased. She hiccuped. "Seriously, do you ever wear anything else?"

"And what about you with that stupid bomber jacket?" I asked. "You wear that thing even when it's five hundred degrees outside."

"Shut up!"

"ANOTHER VAPID EXPRESSION!"

Our argument was forgotten as we both downed another shot.

"How many has that made?" Mirax asked.

I started to count on my fingers. "One…two…three…besh…cresh…hapsbir…triaxis…there is no death, there is the force…"

Mirax began laughing hysterically. "What the hell are you doing?"

I held my hand in front of my face, jabbing at my fingers. "I…I don't know. I think I forgot how to count."

"Ha-ha!" Mirax laughed at me.

"Fine, then YOU count," I told her.

She started counting on her fingers as well. I couldn't understand what she was saying and I thought I was going insane. Then I realized that she was speaking in Corellian. "You speak in tongues when you are drunk!"

"What?"

"You were talking Corellian!"

"Oh. Yeah. Corran says I do that sometimes. You know the first time we made love I was so into that I started yelling out—"

"For the love of all that is holy stop that statement right now!"

"ANOTHER VAPID EXPRESSION!"

Another drink. Another slam. Another round.

Our counting forgotten, I stared at the screen. "You know," I said, tilting my head, "I met Face Loran once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. He was supposed to meet Palpatine but for some reason he got stuck meeting Isard instead. I was there in the background. Poor kid, I felt sorry for him. Isard was even creepier than Palpatine."

"No wonder he made so many vapid facial expressions."

"Speaking of which, TAKE A DRINK!"

_Drink. Slam. Pour._

"He was pretty adorable. Too bad he was so much younger than me."

"Too bad indeed. He's quite the looker now."

"I know. Didn't Wedge work with him?"

"Yes, and if I hadn't already married Corran I would have made him introduce me—VAPID EXPRESSION ALERT!"

By this time, I could hardly control the movement of bringing my hand up to my mouth, so I grabbed the shot glass with my teeth and flung my head back. Most of the liquor went down my throat. Mostly.

"You are wasting all my valuable alcohol!" Mirax whined.

"I think you're doing enough wasting on your own," I retorted, pointing at her stained shirt.

"What? Oh, damn."

"You know," I said again, "I played this game with Luke once."

It was a good thing Mirax hadn't been taking a drink at that time, because she sputtered so hard that she began coughing. "What? How in the galaxy did you get him to play this game? I'm assuming this was after you were married?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You remember our jaunt to Plooma a few years back?"

"How could I forget. I was ready to lock you two in my ship and make you kriff each other senseless—take another drink!"

_Slam._

"Yeah, well. One night we were really bored so I taught him the game."

"Holy crap. What happened?"

"You know, I really don't remember. Apparently we played _Contortion._At least, that's what Corran said he caught us doing, and the board was still set up when we woke up the next day, so I guess he was telling the truth. But I really don't remember anything else."

Mirax raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, he was _way_too drunk to try anything that night, even if he had wanted to. Jedi Master or no, he was way too far gone for any of that."

"But you wanted to?"

"Another drink!"

_Slam._

"You're not getting out of it that easily, missy!"

"What?" I said innocently.

"Did you or did you not want to do the horizontal Ewok mambo with your future husband that night?"

"Eww! No!"

"Did you just say 'ew' when referring to having sex with your husband?"

"…Force of habit?"

"You two are _so_weird."

"Take another drink!"

Two hours later the marathon was finally over. Which was good, because the room was spinning and I really was about to pass out. "Oh Mirax," I mumbled. "I need more liquor." I sat up slowly and reached for the bottle. I titled it back into my mouth…and nothing came out. "You got any more of this stuff?"

There was no answer. Mirax was sprawled on the floor, drool coming out of one side of her mouth.

"Hey!" I yelled, kicking her in the side.

"What?"

"Where's the rest of your liquor?"

"Um, check the cargo hold."

Somehow I got back there, but it was to no avail. "Miraaaaaax!" I whined, putting all the power of the Force into the word. "There's no more Whyren's!"

"What?" A few moments later she came stumbling in behind me.

"No more!" I pointed to the empty shelf.

"Oh."

"Why is all the Whyren's goooooone?"

"Because you drank it?" Mirax pointed out.

"Ugh, this is terrible." We weaved our way back into the lounge area and collapsed to the floor. "I want more Whyren's," I pouted.

"I'm sorry, it's gone."

"Why is all the Whyren's gone?" I repeated.

Mirax began to giggle at me. "Shut it!" I kicked her again. She kicked me back. I was too tired to retaliate.

"Hey Mirax?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"…You don't happen to have _Contortion,_do you?"

.

...

.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of how Han Solo caught Mara Jade Skywalker and I playing a round of drunk _Contortion_. - MTH

_._

_._

_._

_tbc_


	11. Entry 11

ENTRY 11

"You ready to do this?" Mirax asked as we exited our speeder in front of the elaborate state building.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, handing a credchip to the valet.

"Oh, I don't know. Meeting with the Moff Council…I figured it might bring back some bad memories for you."

"Nah. The moffs are idiots. Now, if we were going to meet with a bunch of ex-Emperor's Hands, then yes, I would be a little apprehensive."

"What, you guys don't have annual reunions?"

"Very funny. Does Booster have annual reunions with his fellow Kessel prisoners?"

"Ha! Good one."

I grinned at my friend as we were led inside the Imperial state building on Bastion. Somehow, Karrde twisted my arm and got me to agree to go on another information-gathering mission for him. Knowing how much blackmail he probably had on me, I guess I figured it would only be prudent to agree. Booster wanted in on it as well, so Mirax tagged along with me. I wasn't looking forward to speaking with the moffs, not because I was uncomfortable with my past, but because meetings with the Moff Council always have a tendency to be extremely long and extremely boring.

By the third hour of the meeting, I knew that my prejudgment was correct. The only reason I hadn't fallen asleep was because Mirax kept kicking me under the table. Of course, I kicked her right back. Isn't that what friends are for, keeping each other awake during incredibly boring meetings?

One of the moffs, Trelk or something or other, was being very belligerent towards Mirax and I. Surprisingly, the rest of the council was polite and accommodating. It might have been because they knew I was a Jedi, or because they knew that Mirax and I had the strength of both Karrde's and Booster's organizations behind us. Either way, I was glad and hoped that the negotiations would go quickly.

But apparently Trelk had other plans, and questioned every single point in the agreement that Karrde and Booster had written up. By the end of the first hour I was ready to strangle him; by the end of the second hour I was reciting the Jedi code to keep myself from snapping; by the third hour I was just tired and wanted a drink. I made a mental note to make that moff's life a living hell when I got back to the New Republic.

Finally the meeting was over, and the Moff Council approved the agreement, with Trelk being the only nay vote. Mirax and I left the building, arguing over who got first dibs on the huge bathtub in the suite we were staying in. We decided to flip a coin for it, and I won. Mirax of course claimed that I had cheated by using the Force (I hadn't, of course, and was extremely insulted by her claim!). Finally she begrudgingly went off into Bastion City on her own while I settled into a nice, long bubble bath.

I only got to enjoy fifteen minutes of a soak before I felt my danger sense tingling. Even after so many years, I could never ignore it, so I jumped out of the tub and dressed quickly, gathering up my lightsaber and holdout blaster. Before heading out the door I grabbed Mirax's wicked-looking, very illegal sidearm.

She was in trouble, I could tell as I wandered the streets. She wasn't in any serious danger yet, but she would be soon, and even though Mirax was more than capable of taking care of herself, I felt obligated to come to my friend's assistance. She would do the same for me.

I finally tracked her down in a dark alleyway. Her hands were bound and she was sitting on the ground, looking very annoyed. She glanced up when I approached and began waving me away.

"Don't, Mara! It's a trap!"

"What?" Then my danger sense flared again and I whipped around, bringing my lightsaber up to guard, just in time to see Moff Trelk pointing a blaster at my face.

"I was hoping you'd come for your friend. Drop your weapon, please."

"Right. Uh-huh. I'll just get right on that."

The noise of another blaster cocking behind me sent me whirling around. Standing there was a man, looking entirely smug.

"Hey, Mirax. Isn't that the guy who peed his pants in front of us?"

"You mean Jarvix, the most inept bounty hunter in the galaxy?"

Jarvix grinned wickedly. "Not anymore, Terrik. You'll pay for what you did."

"Okay, sure," Mirax scoffed, betraying no fear at all, even though I could sense that she was starting to get worried. But then again, so was I. This wasn't Corellia; this was Bastion, and both Mirax and I didn't have the best of histories with the Empire. This moff had it in for us, and even though I was putting on an air of bravado, I didn't want to get caught overconfident. Luke would never let me hear the end of it.

"You will," Jarvix snarled. "Now you heard the moff; drop your weapons."

Begrudgingly, I agreed. The situation was about to get nasty very quickly, I could tell. "What you do you want, Trelk?" I asked, putting as much contempt into my voice as possible.

"I want the two of you in jail for a very long time," he stated plainly.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you two are smugglers. I hate smugglers. You deserve to be punished for your actions."

Mirax and I shared a glance. "I don't know what you've heard, but I run a shipping business, Moff Trelk," she said. "I'm not a smuggler."

"Spare me the excuses. I know who your father is. I know you took over his organization while he was serving time on Kessel for his crimes. I know you smuggled on your own after he got out. You can pretend that you're legitimate all you want, but you will always be smuggler scum, just like your father. And you—" He turned to me with a sneer. "Traitor to the Empire and smuggler scum to boot."

"I'm not a smuggler," I protested.

"Oh sure, not anymore, _Jedi_," he hissed at me. I almost rolled my eyes at the irony of someone calling me a Jedi in contempt. How many times had I done the same thing to Luke? I could almost hear him laughing at me in the back of my mind, the little jerk.

I could also hear him telling me to be calm and trust the Force, so I guess he's not all _that_ bad.

As Trelk kept going on and on about the atrocities smugglers have committed throughout the galaxy, I began to slowly undo Mirax's bindings through the Force. She was tied together very well, but it didn't matter; after a minute, she was free. I could see her body posture change as she prepared to strike but I shook my head slightly, waiting for the right moment.

It came when Jarvix stepped toward me to bind my own hands. I lunged towards him, catching him off guard, and dove towards the ground before Trelk could get off a shot. Using the Force, I summoned my lightsaber while tossing Mirax her blaster. "Now!"

She sprung into action, bringing the blaster around to slam into the moff's head. He dropped to the ground immediately while I tangled with Jarvix. He got off a shot but I deflected it, sending it back to his thigh. He yelped in pain and I used the distraction to elbow him in the head, knocking him out.

We lay on the ground for awhile, breathing heavily. Eventually Mirax turned to me with a wicked grin. "We should do that more often."

"No; I think I prefer the bubble bath."

"You've really gotten soft, Jade."

"It was a very nice bath!"

...

I don't care what she says; kicking ass with Mara is one of my favorite hobbies. Kicking ass with Corran isn't nearly as fun. - MTH

_tbc_


	12. Entry 12

_A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there._

* * *

ENTRY 12

.

Hi Mara,

You're probably wondering why I'm sending a message to your datapad when you're sleeping in the next cabin over. Well, although I consider you to be one of my closest friends, somehow I don't think we're exactly the kind of women who have deep heart-to-hearts over chocolate and cocktails. I have a story to tell you, one I've never told anyone, and it's just easier to write it down than to say it out loud.

I know you've been conflicted lately about the prospect of motherhood. I can understand all of your fears. It's the most daunting task you'll ever embark on in life, and it never, _ever_ goes away. Even now, when I'm spending so much time away from my children, they are never out of my thoughts.

The other night you told me that I was the perfect mother. You said that you'd never be as good a mother as me. You said that I always knew what my children wanted, and how to take care of them. In your mind, how could I be anything but the perfect mother?

There were times when I felt exactly the opposite.

When Valin was born, I was ecstatic. Corran and I both were. He was our little bundle of joy—such a happy baby, never one to cry very often, always cooing at us. Corran took the requisite three months leave from Starfighter Command before going back to active duty with the Rogues. The three months were wonderful. The way Valin looked at me, it was like he knew from the beginning that I was his mother and I was there to protect him forever.

But sometimes—just _sometimes_—I was jealous of what Corran and Valin shared. Something I'd never have.

A connection through the Force.

I'd never really thought about having Force-sensitive children as a non Force-sensitive. It had never been an issue in my relationship with Corran. The Force was something he had that I didn't. It wasn't a big deal.

Then Valin came. As I said, he was a very good baby. Never complained very much. He took to Corran and I like glue. He always loved to be with his mommy. But there were a few times when I caught Valin watching Corran, or I saw the two of them staring at each other, and it made me realize that Corran was probably feeling things with Valin that I would never share. And as happy as I was to be a new mother, it hurt. But I ignored it, not wanting to make Corran feel guilty for something he had no control over.

Then Corran went back to work, and I had the absolute worst day of my life.

All new mothers have them—a day when your baby _will not_ stop crying. You do everything you can think of—feed them, change them, play with them, rock them, burp them, put them down for a nap, walk them, put on a holovid, sing to them, take them on a speeder ride—and _nothing_ works. Every mother I knew warned me about those days. I knew they'd happen.

I just didn't expect my first day alone with Valin to go that way.

It started out fine. We went through our normal morning routine, then Corran went to work and I was alone with my baby. I cleaned up breakfast, changed him, and put him down for a nap. He looked like he was about to go to sleep, so I went back into the living room and started taking care of some chores.

Then the crying started.

I went back in and checked him. He was dry, so I turned on his mobile, rocked him for a bit, then put him back down.

More crying.

I fed him. More crying. Burped him. More crying. Put him back down for a nap.

_More crying._

I started to get anxious, but remembered everyone's words of advice—this was bound to happen. Valin was probably just missing his daddy. That's all.

I decided to leave the apartment, and see if the change of scenery would help him. It didn't.

He cried all the way out to the speeder. He cried while I put him in his infant seat. He cried while we drove to the park. He cried while I walked him around the park. He cried all the way home. He cried while I changed him again. He cried while I fed him again. He cried while I tried to get him to take a nap again.

He would _not stop crying._

And then I couldn't take it anymore, and _I _started crying.

It was only 1300. Corran wasn't due home until 1700.

I thought about calling him and asking him to come home early but I was too stubborn to do so. This was _my _baby, and I should be able to know how to make him stop crying! I felt like the worst mother in the universe. Valin just screamed and screamed and every motherly instinct in my body was screaming right back, wanting nothing more but to make everything all right. But I couldn't. I didn't know how.

After four more hours of pure torture, Corran came home. He stood in the doorway, watching me clutching Valin on the couch, both of us crying with tears streaming down our faces. I was so ashamed that I couldn't even meet my husband's gaze. "He won't stop," I bawled, unable to control my post-partum emotions. "I've done _everything,_ Corran. I don't know what he _wants._" Upon hearing my words, Valin cried even louder, as if trying to get his point across. Then he looked at Corran.

My husband stayed in the doorway for a while, looking incredibly conflicted. He came over to me, soothed me, and said it was going to be all right. Then he left the room, heading towards Valin's nursery. A few moments later he returned, carrying a stuffed bantha toy that had been sitting on top of Valin's dresser.

As soon as Corran handed it to him, Valin stopped crying.

For a moment, I just stared at my son in my arms, unable to think.

He had wanted his toy. That's all he wanted. His toy. And he couldn't tell me, because he couldn't talk.

But he could tell Corran. Corran knew what our son wanted, because he could read it through the Force. And I couldn't. His _own mother. _

Without a word, I handed Valin to Corran, grabbed my purse, and left the apartment.

I didn't return until well past midnight. I don't even remember what I did while I was out. Corran didn't comm me once. Of course, he could tell that I didn't want to be disturbed, and that just twisted the knife even more.

When I finally came home, the apartment was spotless, Valin was asleep, and Corran was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. He stood up as I came in the room and put his arms around me, and then I cried again.

We didn't talk about what had happened. I couldn't explain to Corran how I felt. How could I? He has the Force, I don't. He would never be able to understand how I felt.

The next morning, Corran took care of Valin while I slept in, only waking me when he was about to leave. When I went into the living room, I noticed a slip of flimsiplast on our table. There was a comm code on it, with a name underneath: _Han Solo._

I knew exactly why he left it. Like me, Han was a non Force-sensitive raising Force-sensitive children. If anyone could understand how I felt, he would.

It took me a few days before calling him, but I finally did. He came over while Corran was at work and we talked for a long time, and he eased every fear I had about not being able to understand my own children. Before he left, he told me something that I will never, _ever_ forget:

"Leia's adoptive parents couldn't use the Force. Neither could Luke's. And I'd say they did a pretty damn good job of raising Force-sensitive children, wouldn't you?"

From that moment on, I no longer worried about not being able to understand my own children. And instead of envying what Corran and Valin shared, I was grateful that Corran was around to teach Valin what he needed to learn to be a Jedi. And even more, I was grateful that I was around to teach Valin how to be normal.

What is the moral of this story for you, Mara?

Nobody is a perfect mother. Not even you, as a Force-sensitive, will be able to know what your child wants at every given moment. But we're not supposed to. Life isn't perfect. Life is full of struggles. We can only do the best with what we are given.

You may not have had a normal childhood. You might think you don't know how to be a mother. But you're wrong. I've seen you with Jaina and the other apprentices. You know. It's in your blood.

And if all else fails…just do exactly the opposite of what Palpatine did with you. (Although I'd say you turned out pretty great, even in spite of that.)

Love,

Mirax


	13. Entry 13

ENTRY 13

After several more adventures with Mirax, the _Pulsar Skate_ returned to Coruscant for a month long sojourn. The latest election for Chief of State was happening shortly and Leia, for some odd reason, decided to once again run for office. She was favored to win and of course Luke and I would be expected to make an appearance at her inauguration. To make up for the time hobnobbing with annoying senators, Luke and I decided to make the trip into a third honeymoon of sorts. (Only this time _I_ would be the one to fill our apartment with all _his_ favorite things.)

The first few days of reunion were wonderful, as they always are, but then I got sucked into filing several reports for Karrde. I felt badly shirking my duties with his organization, especially when I was supposed to help train Shada, so I sucked it up and told Luke I needed a night to myself to finish some work. He pouted at first, but then Han commed our apartment and demanded that Luke join him for a second bachelor party. Remembering how the first one ended, I raised an eyebrow at Luke's plans, but decided to let it be; he was a grown man and could make his own decisions. Besides, although I'd grown to accept his place as the Jedi Master, I was always encouraging him to act like a "normal" person, and what better way to do that than have a night out with the guys?

As the wise Obi-Wan Kenobi once said to my husband, I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

I should have known it was going to be a disaster the moment Han and Lando arrived at our door. Han is bad enough on his own, but with Lando? Forget it.

"Well hello there, Mrs. Skywalker," Lando said smoothly as he stepped inside our apartment and put his arm around me. "How are you faring this fine evening?"

I rolled my eyes at my former business associate. I'd always enjoyed Lando's company, once he finally stopped hitting on me all the time, but the fact that we had to pretend to be a couple for so long still amuses me to no end. Especially after Luke finally admitted his jealousy on Nirauan.

"I'm doing fine, Lando. How's the wife?"

"She's just lovely. If I recall correctly, she was discussing the possibility of rounding up the ladies for a day at the spa. I'll remind her to get in contact with you."

"That sounds great. I do enjoy getting together with Tendra and talking about you."

Lando's smile slackened just slightly. "I'm sure you do."

At that moment Luke appeared from our bedroom, dressed in one of his nicer outfits, the one I'd bought him for Sweetheart's Day. He gave me a tight hug. "You sure you're fine with me going out?" he whispered in my ear.

"What kind of wife do you think I am, Skywalker? Of course, go out. Have a good time. Just—don't get into another fight or I'll know who to come after." I glowered at Han and Lando over Luke's shoulder and they avoided my gaze, whistling and staring at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and gave Luke a lingering kiss on the lips. _Love you._

_Love you too,_he replied, and then he left.

For the next several hours I buried myself in paperwork and reports and even got on the HoloNet to discuss some new business ventures with Shada. As Karrde's new second-in-command (and the object of his desire, even though he continuously denied it), I had to get her up to speed fast. Thankfully, she was a fast learner and Karrde was finally starting to sever ties with some of his old smuggling associates. Once I got back on the _Skate_ with Mirax, Karrde was going to start sending me out to help in that arena. I was definitely excited to put my new Jedi skills to good use.

Finally I finished all my work, plopped on the couch, and checked the chrono. It was past midnight and I was ready to go to sleep. Just as I made to lie down my comm beeped.

It was Luke. "Hey, gorgeous! How are you?"

I immediately straightened up in my seat. His voice was slurred and, vaguely, I could sense that there had been trouble. "Skywalker? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" he assured me, but I could hear loud noises in the background and I began to get suspicious.

"Are you at the Red Rancor? Did you get into another fight?"

"Yes, and no! Of course not! I don't even have my lightsaber with me!"

"Yeah, like that would really stop you, Jedi Master."

He sighed. "Okay, so maybe I got into a little argument. But it was Lando's fault, I swear!"

In the background I heard Lando yell "It's not my fault!"

"Okay, fine, it was Janson's fault."

"Hell yeah it was!"

I placed my head in my hand. Luke was obviously completely and utterly plastered and he really didn't need to be getting into trouble on Coruscant. He'd be mortified if he woke up in the morning to find his face plastered all over the HoloNet, no matter how much fun he might be having now. While it was tempting to let him get into trouble and teach him a lesson, I just couldn't do that to him. He rarely did stuff like this and it would be petty for me to let him go crazy.

"Listen to me, Luke," I said, trying to sound as understanding as possible. "You need to come home now."

"Aww, Mara! I'm having so much fun!"

In my best suggestive voice, I purred, "And you'll have even more fun when you get home, okay?"

"Oooh, are you suggesting the horizontal Ewok shuffle?"

I could almost hear his eyebrows wiggle. I huffed. "Dammit Luke, you're not allowed to hang out with Janson anymore."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do! I'm a Jedi Master, remember!"

_He's drunk, and it's illegal to kill your own husband,_I reminded myself, but that last command was starting to sound better and better.

I took a deep breath and called on every last vestige of patience. "Yes, dear, you _are_a Jedi Master. Why don't you come home and show me just how much of a master you are?"

"Hey guys, I gotta go home! Mara and I are gonna have sex!"

I groaned and switched off the comm before he could say anything else that cemented my desire to kill him.

Of course, Luke didn't come home. I waited for about half an hour, then began to get annoyed. I could sense that he was still plastered and in no hurry to leave the Red Rancor. Apparently, the promise of sex with his wife was quickly forgotten in place of whatever scheme the Rogues and smugglers had come up with to get my husband into trouble.

Back in the old days, I would have been right there with them, urging Luke to make a fool of himself.

The moment the thought went through my mind, I got up, hooked my lightsaber to my belt, and left the apartment wearing a very evil grin.

Several minutes later I arrived at the infamous Red Rancor. I found my husband and his cohorts huddled in the corner of the cantina, acting like fools. Luke had a glass of ale in his hand and the other men were chanting "Chug chug chug!" Again the evil grin spread across my face and I approached the rowdy bunch.

Corran Horn was the first one to notice me. "Oh crap! Mara!" He began to swat at the other men. "Guys! Mara's here!" he hissed. "Stop him!" Wedge Antilles grabbed the glass from Luke's hands and poked him several times.

I rolled my eyes. "Too late for that, Horn." I pushed the men out of the way and plopped down in front of my husband. He stared at me with widened eyes and tried to give me one of his disarming smiles.

"Mara! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you make a fool out of yourself, Skywalker. _And_ to keep you out of trouble."

Luke tilted his head and a surprisingly affectionate look came on his face. "It's just like the old days!"

I took a deep breath and stifled an eye roll. "Yes, Skywalker, it's just like the old days when I still wanted to kill you. Now. I think you're done with these?" I asked, picking up his empty glass.

He nodded furiously. "Yes! I'm done!"

"Good boy. Now, why don't we go home?"

He leaned in and whispered, "For sex?"

"Skywalker," I whispered back, "while I do find it incredibly difficult to keep my hands off you in such a state, you're too drunk to have sex. Now come on, let's go home."

"Okay," he sighed. I grabbed his hand and began to lead him away from the crowd. But before we could leave, Wes Janson had to ruin everything—as usual.

"Man, Skywalker is whipped!" he yelled, making a noise that sounded like a whip hitting an animal.

Luke immediately snapped around. "What did you say?"

"You're whipped! Your wife has got you wrapped around her little finger! Not that I blame you, I mean, she is super hot and could vape you were you stand, but still. You were Rogue Leader and you're the Jedi Master and you do _anything_ she tells you. Makes me glad I'm not married."

"Luke, come on, let's go," I said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away before he got into yet another argument.

"I'm not whipped! I can do whatever I want!" he declared.

But he still followed me home, and he brooded the entire way, muttering about how he was his own man and he could do whatever he wanted and how his wife didn't control him. I seriously think he forgot I was next to him the entire time.

Finally we got back to the apartment. He stumbled through the door and grabbed me as soon as we got inside. I found myself pushed up against the wall while he kissed me furiously and ran his hands all over my body. Normally I would have been more than eager to go along with such plans, but after his behavior I was definitely _not_in the mood.

I pushed him away and held him at arm's length. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to have sex with my wife!"

"Why are you acting so boorish?"

"I'm not acting boorish! I'm seducing you!" he said, reaching for my chest like it was some sort of squeaky toy.

"Skywalker!" I exclaimed, swatting his hand away. "You are drunk. Drink some water and go to bed. You'll thank me in the morning."

"No! I don't want to go to bed. And you can't make me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh really?"

"No. You're my wife, not my mother. I don't hafta do what you say."

"Whatever you say, Skywalker." I pushed him out the way and began to head to the bedroom. I no longer wanted to deal with him when he was acting like such an idiot.

But then he did something so incredibly misogynistic that it will forever reign in infamy within the Skywalker and Solo households. He grabbed my arm and yelled, "Woman, get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich!"

Ten years ago, I would have slapped him in the face, punched him in the gut, or just shot him point blank with my blaster. But now, staring at my husband with bloodshot eyes, wild hair, and a crazed expression, I just couldn't help myself. I laughed. Hard.

I couldn't even tell what his reaction was because I was laughing so hard. It was just ridiculous; Luke Skywalker, the savior of the galaxy, the rebuilder of the Jedi Order, the man who redeemed Darth Vader and hounded me for ten years until I finally became a Jedi, was demanding that his wife get in the kitchen and make him a sandwich. Apparently, when my husband was really really drunk, he became more like Borsk Fey'lya than the caring, understanding farm boy that I married.

After about five minutes I was finally able to stop laughing. I pulled myself up from the floor to tell Luke to go make his own damn sandwich, but he was out like a light, snoring on the couch.

I rolled my eyes but decided to take pity on the man. I picked him up, thanking the Force for augmented strength, and dragged him into the fresher. I stripped off his clothes and threw him in the sanisteam. He didn't even flinch when I turned the cold water on him for a few seconds.

Out like a light.

Smiling, I left him there and had a wonderful night's sleep by myself in our marital bed.

.

.

.

The next morning I woke up early and commed Leia first thing. She must have had a similar experience with Han because she was more than eager to laugh with me. Han was more sober than Luke when he returned home, and he had explained that the men had been ragging on Luke all night for being whipped, because of what I had said before he left. Apparently, even the Jedi Master could only take so much abuse before he snapped. I almost felt bad for him, but the whole situation was ridiculous. Sure, I could kick his ass and I've been told I inspire fear in most men, but Luke was my husband. We had a bond that would withstand the test of time. And he was worried what his stupid friends thought? Oh yeah, I had a fun time talking to Leia about how stupid her brother could be.

As I was cracking up again, retelling the story of Luke's request for a sandwich, the aforementioned idiot stumbled into the living room wearing nothing but a confused expression. I immediately covered my mouth and told Leia I'd have to call her back.

"Why the hell was I in the fresher?" Luke asked. His voice sounded scratchy and his eyes were still bloodshot.

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "Because I put you in there to sober up."

"Oh. Why am I naked?"

"Don't get excited, Skywalker, nothing happened. I felt like being nice and took off your clothes before I doused you with cold water."

"And I didn't wake up?"

"Nope. You were passed out cold."

"Oh. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really. I think I drank way too much."

"I think that's an understatement."

"Remind me not to go out with those guys ever again."

"Oh, it would be my pleasure."

Shaking his head, Luke went into the bedroom. A few minutes later he returned, fully clothed, and sank down on the couch. "Mara?" he called to me in the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you get me a glass of water?"

"It would be my pleasure, dear," I said sweetly. I poured him a drink and handed it to him over the back of the couch. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned around to kiss my mouth. I smiled mischievously. "Be right back," I whispered. Even though he was completely hung over, Luke's eyes still flashed at the prospect of fooling around with his wife. I grinned wickedly as I headed back to the kitchen.

Several minutes later I approached him from behind. I placed the object in my hands on the ground, then vaulted over the couch and straddled him, kissing him passionately. He responded eagerly and I found myself being pushed back on the couch. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He pulled back with a confused expression. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" he stammered, obviously expecting some sexy lingerie or something else of that nature.

"Mmm-hmm," I replied. "Close your eyes."

He did so immediately, and I reached over the back of the couch, grabbing my previously abandoned object. I resumed my position on his lap and held it in front of his face. "Okay, open!"

He opened his eyes…and stared at the sandwich in front of him. "Um…Mara…what is this?"

"Your sandwich, dear. You requested one last night, remember?"

"…No…"

I tilted my head innocently. "You don't? Hmm. Well, perhaps I can help you remember…"

Without saying another word, I opened myself to our bond and began to replay last night's events in his mind. The realization that crossed his face was one of the funniest expressions I'd ever seen in my life. Finally, when it was all over, he looked at me with the fear of death.

"I demanded that you make me a sandwich?"

I nodded. "You did."

"And I'm still alive?"

"You are."

He looked down at his lap. "And all my body parts are still intact?"

"They are."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You are the best wife ever."

"I am."

He pushed me off him and grabbed his wallet from our console table. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to buy you some jewelry."

I grinned again. "I like emeralds!" I called as he closed the door behind him.

Laughing, I sat back on the couch and ate my sandwich.

It was delicious.

...

Don't worry, Mara. I punished Corran thoroughly for his involvement in that debacle. Although I would have paid a million credits to see the Jedi Master so drunk! You should have taken video! -MTH

_tbc_


	14. Entry 14

ENTRY 14

Since Luke got to have a second go at his bachelor party, Leia thought it was only fair that I have another bachelorette party. So she called Tendra and the two of them planned a day at the spa for all of us girls.

I have to admit that it was still a little odd for me to be sitting around a room with a group of women who I could call true friends. In the Empire, I had _no_ friends. Afterward, I lived on the run, moving from job to job and place to place, and never had time for friends, even if I'd wanted them. Then Karrde took me in, and even though I felt at home with him and everyone else in his organization, they weren't the true friendships that I knew normal people had. It was my fault, of course—I sheltered myself from the galaxy and cut myself off from any kind of meaningful relationship.

Once Luke and I got together, it was like the floodgates opened and I suddenly found that I had a large group of amazing friends. Even friends I'd known for a while, like Corran and Mirax, suddenly seemed different to me. I knew exactly why that was: I was finally letting them see the real Mara Jade, the woman I'd only shown, in bits and pieces, to Luke and Karrde over the years.

I remember vividly when we started the wedding planning in earnest, sitting around chatting with Leia and Mirax and Iella, and wondering when the hell I'd made so many wonderful friends. And, not for the first time in recent months, I felt really lucky.

My group of friends are some of the most disparate, not to mention amazing, women I've ever met. There's Leia, who's not just my sister-in-law, but a true friend. She raised three young children while serving as a High Councilor _and _Chief of State. Every time I come face-to-face with her brood, I wonder how she did it. Not to mention she had to put up with Han the entire time.

Then there's Iella, a woman who shot her brainwashed husband and didn't allow it to destroy her life. A woman who spent years denying the love she felt for a friend, before finally throwing caution to the wind and realizing that it would be a crime not to move on with her life. Iella is warm and accepting and _damn_ is she funny. Most people don't know it—being the stoic Intelligence agent, she hides it well—but Iella tells the dirtiest jokes I've ever heard. Then she goes back to looking all sweet and innocent. It's _fantastic._

And of course, what can I say about Mirax that hasn't already filled pages and pages of this datapad? That woman is going to be the death of me, I swear.

Of course there's lots of other women I'm proud to call friends—Tionne, Tendra, Winter, Shada. All amazing women who've helped me realize that you can be strong and still let people in. I needed that lesson, even more than I needed Luke's that accepting love wasn't as horrible as I'd imagined.

But anyway. This is getting embarrassing.

Leia and Tendra arranged for a full day at a very fancy spa, complete with a five star lunch and all the wine we could drink. I'm not much of a pampering kind of girl, but even I can't say no to a good massage and fun times with friends.

And if we ended up getting intoxicated and challenging another professional slingball team, well, I definitely wouldn't mind that.

The day was going wonderfully; I had been treated to a full-body massage, a facial, even a haircut and style. I'd gotten a manicure and a pedicure. I felt amazing.

Then I realized that Leia was springing for all this so we'd behave nicely at her upcoming inauguration ball. No wonder she'd been freaking Chief of State so many times. That woman knows _exactly _what she's doing.

Still, the upcoming ball couldn't damper my spirits, especially after the girls kept feeding me drinks. I didn't know why and I didn't really care—it was my second bachelorette party, after all, and my husband had gotten plenty intoxicated at his party, so I figured that getting drunk at mine was just desserts.

But then, they cornered me.

Remember how I said that those women are strong, amazing women? Add _shrewd_ and _evil_ to that list.

Especially Mirax. I think that she's actually a demon spawn—which, knowing Booster, probably isn't far from the truth.

"So Mara," the demon spawn said casually. "When are you and Luke finally going to have a cute little redheaded Jedi child?"

I practically spit out my drink all over poor Tionne, who was sitting closest to me. "What?"

"You heard me, woman. It's not like you two don't do it enough. Every time you're together, it's like you never even leave the bedroom. It's disgusting."

"Must we talk about this?" Leia asked, groaning.

"Do you or do you not want a little niece or nephew?" Mirax demanded.

That perked Leia right up. "So, Mara, when are the babies coming?"

"Babies? First of all, I am _not _having twins. That runs in your side of the family and there is no way that two babies are coming out of this body."

"Mara Jade with twins, dear gods the universe would implode…"

I whipped my head around to face Shada. "Shut up, Shada, I've got enough dirt on you to last a lifetime."

Karrde's new second-in-command swallowed hard.

"Mara," Leia reached out to turn my face to hers. "Seriously. I need to know when I'm going to be an aunt. I've been dying to be an aunt for years. Luke gets to come over to our apartment, have fun with the kids and let them run wild, then when we get home he skips along on his merry way and leaves all the bad stuff to Han and I. I want to get to have all the fun for once!"

I stared in disbelief at Luke's twin. Was it actually possible that the incoming Chief of State was whining at me? Well, she _is_ Luke's twin…

Normally, I would tell them all to leave me the hell alone, but like I said, they are shrewd, evil women who know exactly what they are doing, and the alcohol was loosening my tongue. "I dunno. I still don't feel ready to be a mom."

"You will _never _feel ready to be a mom," Iella said. "Trust me. I have two and sometimes I look at them and think 'what the hell am I doing? Who are these children and why are they in my house?'"

I suppressed a laugh. "Really?"

Mirax nodded. "Even when you think you're ready, you get flashes of panic when you realize that you're responsible for another lifeform and just freak out. I think Corran and I took turns having breakdowns. But it all worked out in the end, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Trust me, Mara, you are more than ready to have children," Tionne reassured me. "You are a natural around the apprentices." The fair-haired woman looked down for a moment. "You should do it. Some of us aren't so lucky."

I stared at my fellow Jedi Knight in shock for a moment. "Tionne…are you not able to have children?"

She nodded sadly. "Kam and I found out just after we were married."

I didn't know what to say.

"We talked about adoption. But in the end, we decided that we would dedicate our lives to the academy, and raising new generations of Jedi."

"You're doing a wonderful job," I assured her. "Still…I'm so sorry."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you into having a child," she said quickly. "I just feel that, if it's something you want to do, you should try. No matter what."

"Is it something you want?" Tendra asked.

I nodded. Damn those women and damn that alcohol. "I do. Nothing would make me happier than having Luke's child."

"You mean, nothing would make you happier than _trying to get pregnant _with Luke's child—"

"Mirax, please!" Leia cut in, shuddering.

"Sorry! But it's true," Mirax mumbled.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Mara, I think you're ready, and I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Leia." I gave her a hug. "But if you really want me to be excited about having children, you really shouldn't make me watch your brood any time soon."

"I'll make a note."

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and my words kept swirling through my mind—_nothing would make me happier than having Luke's child._

It wasn't a lie or an exaggeration. It was the absolute truth.

After a year and a half of marriage, I finally felt ready.

When I got home, Luke and I talked and laughed over dinner, then watched a holo, and every time I looked at him I felt so much love.

Then later on, when I checked my upcoming calendar before bed, I saw that I was scheduled for my monthly doctor's appointment the following week, while I would still be on Coruscant.

I stared at the entry for a long time, debating whether or not to cancel the appointment.

...

Don't even pretend that trying to get pregnant isn't the best part of deciding to have children. I know Corran and I certainly enjoyed it—all over the _Pulsar Skate._ (Yes, that _is_ payback for having to read your disgusting comments all over this dapatad.) - Demon Spawn


	15. Entry 15

ENTRY 15

Leia's inauguration went off without a hitch, and the ball was just as lovely an affair. Of course, I'd heard rumors that some of the current and former the Rogues were organizing an after-party and therefore made plans to stay far, far away from _those_ festivities. Thankfully, the attendees promised to be well-behaved at the inauguration ball, probably because they knew Leia would kill them otherwise. And she would. After all, she _did_ strangle a Hutt to death.

Even after almost two years of marriage, it was still weird to be in the spotlight with Luke and his family. As Emperor's Hand I attended many state functions, but I was always in the shadows or using a fake identity. Once I moved into the smuggling world I purposefully strayed from Jedi or New Republic business, wanting my privacy (and to stay as far away from Luke as possible). When I accepted Luke's marriage proposal, I knew what I was getting myself into. Leia was a former Chief of State and Luke was the head of the Jedi Order. Even though both of them, especially Luke, tried to maintain as much privacy as possible, I knew I would have to deal with the press from time to time. And, to keep them placated, I'd have to smile and wave and act like the perfect little wife to the Jedi Master.

Okay, I'm sure nobody actually expected that of _me,_but I did have to at least smile and wave at them.

So when Leia decided to run for office again, I effectively said good-bye to my privacy and decided to go all-in in support of her campaign. That was how I found myself in the senate hall, standing to Luke's side as Leia took the oath of office, smiling brightly for the cameras. Later on we went to one of the balconies off the Imperial Palace and waved to the adoring crowds below. Leia, of course, was the epitome of grace. Han looked like he wanted to unbutton his collar and made to do so about fifty times, but in the end he didn't seem too uncomfortable with the attention. I figured that was just his Corellian, self-absorbed nature shining through. The kids were well-behaved, smiling and waving like little Jedi in the making, although Jaina did make it plainly known that she did _not_ want to wear a dress, and only stopped complaining once Jacen pointed out that _I_was wearing a dress, too.

And then there was Luke and I, part of the extended family, waving to the throngs of Coruscant citizens. It was one of those moments where it hit me hard, just how much my life had changed over the past two years. I suddenly and vividly remembered standing on a similar balcony, lost in the shadows after Palpatine had made some speech or proclamation and then came out to greet his Empire. Luke must have sensed it, because he put his arm around me and squeezed me tight.

I actually enjoyed the inauguration ball much more than I'd expected. I can't deny that getting dressed up and going out for a nice evening appeals to my feminine nature. I didn't enjoy evenings in Court as the Emperor's Hand because of the company, but New Republic functions always promised to be an interesting time, at the very least.

I spent most of the evening with Karrde and Shada, talking about everything _but_ business, which was nice for a change. Then both Anakin and Jacen decided that they wanted to dance with me, so I had to switch back and forth with them so they wouldn't get jealous. Then Han said I either had to dance with him or drink with him—I chose dancing, remembering how horrible I felt after the last time we drank together. He, of course, spent the entire time pestering me about when I was going to have some babies, and I made a mental note to yell at Leia later on.

Finally my Jedi Master in an impeccable suit came to rescue me. As he led me around the dance floor, I remembered another reason why I enjoy going to fancy events—because my husband looks _damn_ good when he cleans up. If he had dressed like that more often after we'd met, I probably wouldn't have spent ten years pretending to hate him.

As the music turned slow, Luke pulled me to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. The evening was coming to a close and I was looking forward to going home with him.

Okay, fine, I always look forward to that. (See Mirax? I admit it.) But that's beside the point.

Luke pushed back a stray lock of hair and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You had a message from your doctor's office on the comm this morning."

I kept my head on his shoulder, feigning ignorance. "Oh?"

"Were you going to tell me that you'd canceled your regular appointment?"

I shrugged. "Eventually."

Luke sighed and lifted my chin. "So what does this mean?"

I stared into his eyes. "It means that I decided to stop taking my repressmeds."

"And?"

"And…we'll see what happens."

Luke broke into a huge grin. "Really?"

I nodded. "I figured…we've been married almost two years…and the girls were right. I'm never going to feel completely ready. So, we might as well just see what happens…"

Forgetting that we were in the middle of a crowded ballroom, Luke pulled me close and kissed me fiercely, sending out all his love for me through our bond. It was overwhelming and I had to force myself to break away before things got out of control.

I gave him an impish smile. "You know, Skywalker, I heard that the Rogues are organizing an after-party. I'm sure they would love for you to make an appearance. Why don't we go meet them?"

Luke shook his head incredulously. "Kriff that. You wait here." Without another word he stalked off toward his sister, who was speaking with Winter. The twins exchanged a few words, then Leia smiled and nodded vigorously. She gave him a kiss the cheek, then met my gaze and mouthed, "Comm me!"

Before I knew what was happening Luke rushed me out of the ballroom. We made it back to our apartment in record time and once inside, I found myself being pushed against the wall as Luke began to kiss every inch of my body.

This time, I did not protest.

. . . . .

Luke and Mara, sitting in a tree, K-R-I-F-F-I-N-G. – MTH


	16. Entry 16

ENTRY 16

Today was a good day.

I knew it was going to be fantastic the moment I saw Karrde and Shada at the Commenor spaceport. Mirax and I had just arrived on planet. She was scheduled to make a drop-off and pick-up, and I was supposed to be doing some investigative work for Karrde. He was starting to break up his organization and focus more on intelligence-gathering than smuggling, and wanted me to gauge how certain individuals would react. I had an appointment to speak with a rather volatile Bothan named Kane that afternoon.

Since I was on assignment for Karrde, I was surprised to see him on Commenor at the same time. But then I noticed that he and Shada were arguing—quite acerbically, as a matter of fact—and I no longer cared why he was there.

I could not contain my glee and told Mirax that we had dinner plans that evening. She looked at me questioningly, but once I gestured to Karrde and Shada, she grinned. "Are you thinking of playing matchmaker?"

I shrugged. "Just hoping to return the favor." I will never let Karrde forget that it was his fault that Luke came to "rescue" me on Nirauan. Most of the time, I pretend to be annoyed about it—but he knows the truth.

Which is why I will never rest until he stops being an idiot and goes for it with Shada D'ukal. "Not going to happen" my ass.

So I was a good little employee that day, did my reconnaissance work as requested, rendezvoused with Mirax, and then we just so happened to bump into Karrde and Shada as they were entering a nice restaurant for dinner.

"Oh, look who's here, Mirax!" I exclaimed, feigning surprise. "Talon and Shada!"

"Well, what a coincidence!" Mirax replied, just as perkily. I stifled my laughter and made a mental note to thank Mirax for her fabulous acting skills, which she undoubtedly learned during all her years in the fringe.

But Karrde had spent even more years in the fringe, and he wasn't biting. "What do you two terrors want?"

"What?" I gasped. "Talon, my dear, I'm on Commenor finishing up some business for you. It is by pure coincidence that we are running into you for dinner."

"Would you two like to join us?" Shada asked.

Mirax and I glanced at each other. "Why, what a nice offer, Shada. We'd love to!" Mirax said.

Shada smiled and told the host that we would be a party of four instead of two. As we were led to the table, Karrde held me back and gave me his best "disappointed father" look. "Whatever you two are up to, you need to stop it right now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I lied. "By the way, Talon, do you have any jobs coming up that might take me close to Nirauan? Luke and I would love to stop by and visit the place where we fell in love."

"Mara Jade Skywalker—"

"Here we are!" Mirax exclaimed. She took a seat at one side of the table and I sat next to her, forcing Karrde and Shada to sit next to each other. I noted with delight that he pulled out her chair. (Okay, he used to do the same thing for me when I worked with him full-time. I think Karrde is incapable of being anything but suave. But still, I'll take what I can get!)

"So, Talon," I said, peering at the holographic menu. He immediately gave me a _look_. I never call him "Talon" unless I'm up to something. "Anything on the menu catch your fancy?" I glanced to Shada and gave a little wink.

He shook his head in disgust. "No, nothing yet."

"This seafood dish looks good," Shada commented, pointing at the menu.

Karrde peered at the entry. "It does. I think I'll have that, as well."

Mirax elbowed me under the table and I grinned. Karrde rolled his eyes.

After the server came to take our order, Mirax took over. "Shada, how are you enjoying working with Talon? He's quite an _amiable_ employer, is he not?"

"Oh yes, he is," Shada replied, glancing to Karrde with a twinkle in her eye. I didn't even need to use the Force to confirm that she had the hots for him. I did, though—I couldn't help it! Just to confirm. And Luke doesn't need to know about that. (Although I have a sneaking suspicion that if he was with me, he'd be just as excited to antagonize Karrde as I was.)

Karrde looked to Shada and smiled. "It's impossible to fill Mara's shoes, but Shada is doing very well."

"Oh, I'm sure there are many things Shada can do for you that I couldn't, Talon. You just haven't discovered them yet."

Mirax stifled her laughter and I could swear that Karrde was going to reach over the table and strangle me. Shada, to her credit, ignored all the intrigue going on.

After a few more minutes of teasing Talon, Shada announced that she had to go to the fresher. "I'll go with you!" Mirax offered. She winked at me, then the two ladies headed off to the fresher, leaving my former employer and I at the table.

Karrde immediately leaned forward and pointed at me. "Mara, I know what you two are doing. Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked innocently. "I'm just making conversation."

"I've told you how many times, Mara—it's not going to happen."

"I know. I said the same thing just as many times, remember?"

"This is different, Mara."

"Yes, I know. Shada never had a death mark on you."

"Mara—"

"What's the problem, Karrde? She likes you and you like her. Force knows that you could use a good…you know."

Karrde rolled his eyes. "Thanks. But for your information, I don't get involved with employees."

"Oh, so that's why you never hit on me?"

"Cute."

"C'mon, Karrde. Just go for it!"

"I told you, I have a rule."

"Yes, and I had a rule not to get involved with former assassination targets, and look how that ended up."

"It's not going to happen."

"Whatever you say, Karrde."

Before we could argue some more, Mirax and Shada returned to the table. Shada was a bright shade of pink and she kept glancing to Karrde with a funny look on her face. Mirax winked at me again as she sat down. It was one of those moments where I really wished Mirax could use the Force so she could tell me what had happened. Instead she tapped me under the table and shoved a piece of flimsi into my hand. It was a note that read: _Shada totally wants him! I told her to go for it!_

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up under the table. Just then our dinner arrived. It was delicious and I ate everything, even going so far as to order dessert. Mirax gave me an odd look, but I just shrugged. "What? The food's really good here!"

After a few more innuendos aimed in the _non-couple's_ direction, it was time to retire. As we said good-bye, I pulled Karrde aside and gave him a hug. "Don't be stupid, Karrde. I waited ten years and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"It's not like that, Mara."

"Uh-huh, sure, I know the story. I think Leia and I could be co-authors."

Karrde shook his head, but I could sense his resolve crumbling. "Good night. I'll get in touch with you about our next assignment."

I nodded, said good-bye to Shada, and headed toward the _Pulsar Skate_ with Mirax by my side.

"Wanna make a bet?" Mirax asked.

I grinned. "Of course! Terms?"

"A bottle of Whyren's?"

"You're on."

Mirax glanced back to where Karrde and Shada were arguing. "I've got fifteen months."

"Two years."

We nodded, shook hands, and headed up the ramp.

Yes; it was a very good day.

. . . . .

I think it's a law that every couple in this galaxy has to pretend not to be in love with each other. Except for Corran and I—we only pretended not to like each other for a few months. We're the only intelligent ones in the galaxy. - MTH


	17. Entry 17

**Author's Note: This diary entry is A LOT different from previous ones. In advance: I'm very sorry. But it had to be done.**

* * *

ENTRY 17

.

Karrde got his revenge the following day when he made me accompany him to a meeting with Kane, the temperamental Bothan. As I'd mentioned in my report, Kane was none too pleased with the idea of Karrde closing shop on his smuggling activities. Karrde thought it best to convey the official news himself, and due to Kane's violent history he wanted to have a Jedi Knight accompany him.

(He can try to flatter me all he wants, but I know it was meant to be punishment.)

There was a scuffle, of course, but Shada proved her worth as bodyguard and I didn't even need to ignite my lightsaber. Watching her, I realized that it wouldn't be long until I could stop working for Karrde for good. Part of me was happy, knowing that I would be with Luke on a daily basis, as married couples should be. But he was still stuck on Yavin IV for a least a few more years, which was not that appealing to me, and the thought of leaving Mirax actually made me pretty sad.

But don't tell her I said that. She'll get insufferable.

Anyway, to get back at Karrde for dragging me along to the dangerous meeting, I vomited on his shoes.

Okay, I didn't mean to do it on purpose. It just happened. But I couldn't have planned it better if I tried. It happened in an instant; one moment I was fine, congratulating Shada on kicking that Bothan's ass, and then I was bent over, expelling all the contents of my stomach onto the duracrete. Both Karrde and Shada stared at me liked I'd grown a second head. I didn't blame them—I would have had the same reaction. Eventually Shada came to her senses and pulled my hair back from my face. "You all right?" she asked.

I nodded, embarrassed at getting sick in front of business associates, but also confused. Before then I hadn't felt sick at all and couldn't figure out why I'd gotten sick. Admittedly I'd eaten a lot the night before, and perhaps my stomach was no longer able to process such spicy food.

After ensuring Karrde and Shada that I was fine, they left me at the _Pulsar Skate_ and I went inside, determined to get some work done before Mirax came back. I read some reports from the Jedi Academy that Luke had sent over, then sent him a message regarding his new combat classes. I was due back in less than two weeks to help him start the classes and was really looking forward to it. Perhaps I _was_okay with the idea of staying on Yavin IV for awhile.

Maybe.

.

.

.

A few days later, Mirax and I were on our way to the _Errant Venture _to drop off some supplies. Booster invited us to stay for a few days and enjoy some slightly illegal fun. Of course, we said yes.

During the trip out I got sick several more times. At first I claimed it had to be food poisoning of some sort, then I relented and realized that I must have gotten some sort of stomach virus. Other than throwing up every day, I felt fine. I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with me. Anti-nausea medicine didn't work. Even healing trances didn't help. I was going crazy.

In the end, it was Mirax who figured it all out.

She came to my door one morning after I'd taken yet another trip to the 'fresher. I could sense her trepidation immediately, although she did a good job of hiding it, cracking wise and telling me I was going to break her toilet if I kept it up.

Then she sat down and dropped the bombshell.

"So, Mara…I've been thinking. About your illness."

"Yeah?"

"Um…when was the last time you…you know…" She trailed off, uncharacteristically embarrassed. It was then that I got nervous. Mirax _never_gets embarrassed. Ever.

"Just spit it out, Terrik," I growled.

"Okay, fine! Ever since we started flying together I've noticed that our…times of the month…have synchronized."

"Yeah." It was true; any woman who has spent an extended period of time around other woman will agree.

"Well, I got mine a few days ago. Did you?"

My eyes widened. "No. Are you sure it's the right time?"

"Positive."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, Mara. You're late."

"Wait a minute…are you saying what I think you're saying?" My voice started to grow shrill but I couldn't allow myself to believe what she was saying. It was preposterous!

But Mirax nodded. "Mara…I was sick the same way you are."

"I can't…I can't be pregnant, Mirax! I just stopped taking my meds! The doctor said it would take awhile."

Mirax shrugged. "Doctors have been known to be wrong. Plus, you know, there's that whole crazy Will of the Force thing."

I shook my head vehemently. "No. No, it's not possible."

"Mara, when we get to the _Venture _you should take a test."

"Mirax—"

"Just for my peace of mind, please. If you're not pregnant, at least the medic can examine you and find out what's wrong."

"Fine," I agreed, wanting to get her off my back. It was a ridiculous idea. Just _preposterous._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Two days later, holding a positive pregnancy test in my hand, it didn't seem so preposterous after all.

Mirax had "borrowed" the test from the medic's office and she ordered me to take it before she started unloading her supplies. I begrudgingly agreed.

And it was kriffing positive.

Positive.

Pregnant.

Me—a mom.

I stared at the test, unable to speak. Mirax finally broke the silence. "You wanted this—right?" she asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…I just didn't expect…I just didn't expect it so soon. I expected to wait and build up my excitement… It's only been a month, Mirax."

"Sometimes, the universe has other plans."

I stared at her in absolute fear. "I don't think I can do this."

"Mara, you can do _anything._ Remember what I told you."

I stared at the test again. Positive. Pregnant. A mother.

Luke—a father.

It was in that moment, as I imagined Luke holding a child of his—of _our_—own, that everything changed. Even more so than when our Force bond was formed, even more so than when we took our vows, I realized that my life was no longer just about myself any more. It was about Luke and me…and we had created life.

I couldn't keep the tears from coming to my eyes. Mirax put her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I felt the same way," she whispered. "Go ahead—I won't tell anyone."

And so then, in the arms of my best friend, I cried tears of joy knowing that I—Mara Jade Skywalker—was going to be a mother.

.

.

.

After that, Mirax and I went on like nothing had changed. The only difference was the book of children's stories that somehow ended up on my bunk one day. I smiled, knowing that Mirax had made good on her promise to get me a book to prepare myself for impending motherhood.

I decided that I didn't want to inform Luke of my pregnancy until we got back to Yavin IV, as I wanted to tell him in person. I wanted to see the look on his face, feel him in my arms, sense his joy through the Force.

Dear _gods_ what has that infuriating man done to me…

Thankfully, the medic on the _Errant Venture _gave me some medicine to counteract the nausea, so my schedule could go back to normal. I buried myself in work even more, wanting the time to fly by.

And it did. With only a few days left until our return to Yavin IV, Mirax and I were again traveling to the _Venture_to drop off some supplies for Booster and Karrde, who was scheduled to arrive the day after us. Everything was perfect.

It is always at those moments, when everything is perfect, that it all comes crashing down.

.

.

.

I woke up to excruciating pain in my stomach. It was more painful than the worst menstrual cramp, more excruciating than any of the times I'd been shot, stabbed, or hit with Force lightning. I laid in bed, clenching my eyes shut as I tried to use the Force to suppress the pain. When it subsided slightly, I climbed out of bed and lumbered to where I stored my medicine. On my way across the cabin, the pain returned and I collapsed to the floor, unable to move it hurt so badly.

It was then that I noticed the blood. I was covered in it.

"Mirax!" I screamed, praying that she heard me, and thankfully she had. She rushed into the room, took one look at me, and turned stark white. I stared up at her, my hands now covered in blood, as I pressed them to my abdomen.

Instinct took over and she ran to my side, grabbing anything in reach to try to stop the bleeding. But it wouldn't stop. It just kept coming, and coming…

"The baby," I gasped. It had been a little over a week since I held the positive pregnancy test in my hand, scared beyond belief at the idea of becoming a mother. Now it was all being taken away from me, before I could even share my joy with Luke.

"Don't, Mara," Mirax soothed me. "We're almost to the _Venture_. We'll get help. Don't worry."

I shook my head. "I can feel it, Mirax, slipping away…" I _could _feel the tiny life, finally, now that it was fading. How ironic that when you're no longer looking for something, it suddenly appears.

She blinked, not knowing what to say. "Can you move?" she finally asked. I shook my head. She grabbed my pillow and settled the blanket over me. "Can you go into a healing trance?" She'd been with Corran long enough to know how a Jedi should treat him- or herself when injured. I nodded, and let myself slip away.

"We're almost there, Mara." She squeezed my hand, and her voice sounded farther and farther away. "Just hold on…"

After that, there was nothing.

.

.

.

I woke up in a sterile medbay. After a few moments, I realized where I was—the _Errant Venture._I stared at the ceiling for a second, trying to recall what had brought me here.

When I tried to sit up, my stomach protested, and then I remembered.

I was so distraught that I didn't notice the other person in the room until I heard a throat clear. Then I expanded my awareness in the Force and sensed him.

"Hi," I whispered.

The man rose from his chair and brought it over next to the bed. He brushed sweat-soaked hair away from my face. I glanced over at Talon Karrde, who was looking more concerned than I'd ever seen. "Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded slowly. "It's gone," I stated, not needing clarification.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mara."

I blinked a few times, pushing the tears away, not wanting to let the dam break. Wanting to be strong in front of him.

"Luke…he's been calling incessantly. I didn't know what to tell him. Mirax said he didn't know yet, so I told him that you'd been sick but were resting comfortably."

"That's fine." Of course Luke commed; he would have been able to sense my pain. I felt a pang of sadness, knowing that he was worrying himself sick. "Tell him that I'm awake and on my way home."

"I will. Do you want me to tell him anything else?"

I shook my head and looked away. He would have been able to figure out what had happened. He's not a Jedi Master for nothing.

I brushed away another tear from my eye, and whispered in my mind, _I'm sorry, Luke._


	18. Entry 18

ENTRY 18

.

When Mirax and I returned to the Academy, Luke swept me into his arms and it was obvious that he had sensed what happened. Beyond his initial inquiry of my well-being, we made an unspoken pact not to talk about the miscarriage. It wasn't necessary. He knew how I felt, and that I'd want to punch him if he kept asking 'how are you doing.' (How am I doing? I feel like death warmed over. How are _you_ doing, Skywalker?) So instead we pretended that everything was normal, even though it was anything but. It wasn't the best decision we've ever made, but hindsight is always 20/20.

We also didn't tell anyone what happened, not even his sister, and made sure that those who already knew kept their mouths shut. I didn't want people discussing it amongst themselves, then approaching me and expressing sympathy for something that was completely out of their control.

So I kept everything bottled inside and stared out the window most of the time I wasn't doing anything important. I felt empty all the time, like I had lost a part of me—which, technically, I had. And it was much more than a physical loss. I felt it happen through the Force. For the first time, I regretted my decision to become a Jedi.

I tried to focus on the new combat classes and managed to get out a lot of grief and pent-up aggression by beating the hell out of Corran. And I may or may not have kicked the crap out of one of Luke's newest teachers—one I'd never, _ever_ understood why Luke keeps around—when he pushed one too many buttons. Luke chewed me out for that one, which I deserved—but so did the other guy, so I didn't feel too badly about it.

But in the end I knew that violence wasn't going to solve anything. _Nothing_ was going to make me feel better. And I had no idea what to do.

One morning, two weeks into my stay on Yavin IV, Luke found me in my usual spot, staring out the window while he got ready for the day's classes. "Mara?" I didn't turn, but Luke knew I'd heard him anyway. "You've been staring out the window for half an hour."

"Oh," I answered with complete disinterest. "Have I?"

"Mmm-hmm." He stepped next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's time for breakfast."

"Not hungry," I replied automatically. Seeing the concern in his eyes, I added, "But I'll come with you."

That night, I found myself unable to sleep—again—and got up to use the 'fresher. Luke stirred beside me but didn't wake, used to my restless habits of late. While I was washing up I stared at myself in the mirror, amazed at what I saw. The reflection didn't look like me. It looked like a woman who'd been through hell and hadn't returned.

I barely looked alive.

Hugging my arms across my chest, I slumped to the floor and laid down on my side. The tile floor felt cold against my skin and I welcomed the punishment. Because wasn't that what this was? Punishment?

I don't know how long I stayed there—minutes, maybe hours? I lost track of the time. But eventually the door hissed open and Luke stepped inside, unfazed at the sight of his wife lying on the refresher floor. He joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My first instinct was to push him away…but those barriers had long been demolished.

"You're singing," Luke whispered in my ear.

"I know. _Hush, child, the night is mild, and slumber smiles upon you…_ Join me, love?"

"Ah, you don't want that. I'm not known for my singing."

"Neither am I."

"Where'd you learn that song?"

"Mirax's book of children's stories. Figured I might as well learn some lullabies…" My voice hitched in my throat, and Luke's grip on me grew tighter. "This is punishment, isn't it?"

"Being held by me?"

Even as distraught as I was, Luke still managed to make me smile…and that made me feel even worse. "No. This." I gestured to my stomach.

It took awhile before Luke responded, "Why would you say that?"

"Things have been too good. I was never punished for the things I did. People still demand that I be thrown in jail to rot. They say I don't deserve you. Do I?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, Mara."

"And then this happened…that's what this is, isn't? Punishment for being the Emperor's Hand. Punishment for serving the Dark Side. It has to be…why else would I feel like dying?"

"Okay," Luke said, his breath warm against my cheek. "If that's the truth, then what did _I_ do wrong?"

"What?"

Luke gently grabbed my side and rolled me over, so that I faced him. For the first time since returning to Yavin IV I truly took notice of his face—concerned, worried…and just as devastated as me.

"I felt it too, Mara," he whispered. "Not like you, of course; I wouldn't even dare to compare. But if this is punishment for you, then it has to be punishment for me, because I'm miserable, too. So, what did I do? Is this my punishment as well, for serving Palpatine however briefly?"

It was the perfect argument, as I would never in a million years claim that Luke deserved punishment for his wrongdoings in life. He'd paid for them in spades and would live the rest of his life dealing with the consequences.

Yes, my argument was stupid…but I couldn't stop thinking that way. I didn't respond; instead I pressed my head against his chest, not wanting him to see me cry. "I don't think I can do this again."

"What?"

"Lose a child."

"Who says we will? The medic said there was nothing to indicate something wrong with you. It was just a tragic, and unfortunately common, accident."

"I know what she said. But I know what I _feel_."

His voice was calm, but I could sense the panic building up inside of him. "Which is?"

I lifted my head and met his intense gaze. "There's something wrong with me."

"Don't say that—"

"It's true. I can feel it. You taught me to trust the Force, and I am…and I _know _there's something wrong. I was on those meds for so many years, and who knows what they did to my body…and I have absolutely no idea what Palpatine's doctors might have done to me when I was a child. I can't remember back then and those records don't even exist anymore."

"You should go see Cilghal. Maybe she can help you."

I shook my head. "I can't. What if she tells me I'm right, and that we can never have a baby?"

"What if she tells you that you're wrong?"

I sighed heavily. "I'll go, eventually. I just…I can't do it now."

"I understand."

"I know you want a child, and I do too…but I just can't try again right now, Luke. Not after this…"

"Shh." He placed a warm finger against my lips. "You don't need to explain. I'll go on meds for now, and whenever you are ready, we'll find out what we need to do. And if you never are, that's fine too."

"Liar."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Mara. Whatever you need…"

"I know. And I love you, too." Then, for only the second time in my life, I wept in front of my husband.

And he wept with me.

. . .

_When a child cries, so does its mother. When a mother cries, so does the world._(old Corellian proverb) – MTH

.

* * *

_._

_A/N: This happens at the end of 21 ABY. In my head canon, Luke and Mara decided to try again for children a little bit after they returned from the Outbound Flight mission, in 22 ABY, but had difficulties conceiving. Canon has never specifically dictated exactly when Mara became ill, so I'm going to place it in late 24 ABY, meaning they spent about two years attempting to get pregnant again, before she fell ill and they stopped trying._


	19. Entry 19

ENTRY 19

I'd been at the Jedi Academy for a month—the longest stretch of time I'd ever stayed on the jungle moon. It was progress, as I realized I actually enjoyed being there. Mainly it was because of the company. I was glad to be around people who cared about me; I could feel my spirits lightening on a daily basis. Luke certainly knew what he was doing when he asked me to stay awhile.

One morning, Luke approached me in the mess and asked if I wouldn't mind helping Corran out with lightsaber class while he took care of some business on the holocomm. As part of my "forcing myself to interact with people in order to make myself feel better" plan, I accepted and met Corran in one of the training rooms. He was working with a group of older kids, the Solos included. We sparred a bit (I won of course), then we observed the students while they took turns practicing with each other.

Things were going pretty well until I noticed Jaina and her brothers involved in a heated discussion in the corner. I walked over to investigate, but Jaina stormed off in a huff. Deciding to let her cool down for a bit, I approached Jacen and Anakin, who had begun sparring with each other. "What's going on, boys?"

"Oh, Jaina just got mad because we wanted to practice with each other," Jacen explained.

"Ahh," I responded. I glanced to where Jaina had ended up. She was working with a practice remote, and doing a horrible job of blocking the bolts. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Well, why don't you guys switch partners? That way you all can practice with each other," I suggested.

"That's what we said we'd do. She got mad and ran off anyway," Anakin said.

"I see." Doing some quick math in my head, I started to get a sense of why Jaina, an otherwise sensible girl, was acting irrational. "Well, do me a favor, please? Be nice to her. Siblings shouldn't argue."

"You obviously never had brothers or sisters, Aunt Mara. That's all we do!" Anakin offered a cheeky grin and I found myself smiling back despite the situation.

"Still."

"Okay, fine," the boys sighed. They practiced with each other for several more minutes, before Jacen approached Jaina and asked her to come back and practice with them. She begrudgingly returned, but was still in a foul mood.

Once class was other, I decided to meet the issue head-on. I met Jaina at the door. "Hey, Jaina. Are you busy right now?"

"No, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff. And then I could show you some lightsaber techniques, if you want."

Her expression brightened. "Okay!"

We went to one of the smaller rooms and I shut the door for privacy. I took a seat on the padded floor and indicated for her to sit next to me. "So, Jaina, how are you enjoying your training?"

"I like it."

"Do you feel like you're learning a lot?"

"Uh-huh! Uncle Luke is a great teacher."

"Yeah, he really is," I had to agree. We talked for a little while longer about her training. Of course she liked lightsaber practice the best, and was also getting good at telekinesis. I laughed when she told me how the instructors made them promise not to use TK or levitation to their advantage at home, and I imagined poor Han having to deal with three Force-using pre-teens.

Pushing thoughts of my own children out of my mind, I broached the real issue. "Jaina, let me ask you a question. How old are you now?"

"Twelve. Why?"

It was exactly as I had suspected. "I was just wondering. You seemed very annoyed back there in class."

"Oh. Yeah." She looked down at her training clothes and starting picking at a piece of lint.

"You want to tell me why?"

She shrugged. "They were being mean."

"Because they wanted to spar with each other?"

Jaina nodded. "I always spar with Jacen."

"Then it shouldn't have bothered you that they wanted to practice with each other one time, should it have?"

She turned back to me, her expression growing hard—a perfect combination of her mother and father. "Why do you care?"

I didn't get mad; I just stared at her until she explained herself. "Fine," she huffed. "They're so annoying, Aunt Mara! I can't stand them any longer."

"Why is that?"

"Because."

"Well, what do they do that annoys you?"

"Everything!"

"Jaina, I can't help you until you tell me exactly what's bothering you."

"Why do I need help? Why can't you just tell them to stop being jerks?"

"Because they're not being jerks, Jaina, and now you're the one not being nice."

"I thought you'd be on my side," she pouted.

"I am on your side, that's why I'm here talking to you. Come on, Jaina. You know I'm fair. Now talk to me."

She sighed. "I don't know why I get so mad at them," she said in a small voice. "It just seems like everything they do bothers me. And they've been getting closer and I feel like Jace and I are growing apart, but we're supposed to be twins."

"Do you feel jealous?" I asked, making sure that my tone was soft, and not accusing.

She nodded. "Yeah. Is that wrong?"

"Not necessarily. Jaina, you're twelve years old. You're going through a lot of changes right now. You've always been the mature one. Maybe now it just seems more pronounced because you're growing up. And girls grow up faster than boys."

"Maybe. They still annoy me, though!"

"I know, Jaina. But you better get used to it. Boys will always annoy you, somehow."

"Does Uncle Luke annoy you?"

I smiled. "All the time."

She smiled back. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have any brothers," she muttered softly.

"Oh, Jaina. You don't mean that."

"I know. But I think it sometimes. Especially when they get really annoying."

"I understand. But luckily for you, you'll never know what it's like to not have brothers. And you will learn to appreciate them, trust me. It's just hard sometimes, growing up."

"I guess."

"If you want, I can ask Luke to talk to them."

"Okay."

"But in the meantime, Jaina, you have to understand that sometimes they'll want to do things together, by themselves. That doesn't mean that they don't like you. When you want to spar with Jacen, does that mean you don't like Anakin?"

"No," Jaina admitted.

"See? When they want to be alone, why don't you go play with one of your own friends?"

"I guess I could do that."

"Good." I gave Jaina a hug. "Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Aunt Mara."

"No problem. Now, why don't I show you some lightsaber moves?"

She jumped to her feet. "Yeah! Yeah, show me! Then I can beat Jacen next time!"

I laughed. "Just don't kill him, okay? Your mother would never forgive me."

"Okay, Aunt Mara." She laughed.

We spent the next half hour practicing, until Jaina had to go to another class. Right before we were about to leave, I took a deep breath. "Jaina?"

She glanced back at me. "Yeah, Aunt Mara?"

It was interesting, that spending so much time around a child made me feel better after losing my own. Maybe it was because I realized that even if I never had a child of my own, I was still surrounded by people who loved me. Maybe it was because I knew that no matter what happened in life, I'd always have a family, and a home.

Many things had changed in the past three years. It was time to change one more.

"Jaina, I was thinking. When you finish training here at the Academy…would you like to be my apprentice?"

Jaina's smile could have lit up the entire moon. "Really?"

I nodded. "I would be honored to finish your training."

"Yes!" She squeezed her arms around me so tight I thought I might not be able to breathe. "Oh, thank you, Aunt Mara!"

"Thank _you_, Jaina."

Finally pulling away, she grinned. "I'm gonna go tell Jacen and Anakin! They're gonna be so jealous!"

I smiled as she ran away.

Later that night, finally alone after the busy day, Luke and I were laying in bed doing some reading. When he finished, he placed his datapad on the bedside table and watched me expectantly. I knew what he was going to say, but I took my time finishing.

When I finally turned to him, he raised a brow. "So. Should I start calling you 'Master Jade Skywalker' now?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's still got a few more years. Don't push it."

He smiled and kissed me tenderly. "I'm really glad, Mara. You're a good match."

"I know." I kissed him back. "By the way…thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me stay here. I really do feel a lot better."

"We both know that I can't _make _you do anything. And I should be the one thanking you for agreeing to stay."

"So thank me, then."

He did.

...

Please warn me when you start officially training Jaina Solo. I want to make sure I'm far away from whatever sector the two of you are in at the time. – MTH


	20. Entry 20

ENTRY 20

Have I mentioned lately how much I love Mirax Terrik Horn? If I haven't, allow me to reiterate what a wonderful, amazing woman she is.

Why is Mirax so wonderful? It's simple.

She got us tickets to Lando Calrissian's book tour stop on Corellia.

I love that woman. So much.

When Mirax returned to the moon several days later, that was my cue it was time to get back to work. During my stay at the Academy, Luke and I talked long and hard about our plans for the future. With the exception of helping Karrde close up shop on the smuggling aspects of his business, I was pretty much done working for him. I figured it wouldn't take me very long to finish up his remaining tasks.

Luke felt obligated to stay at the Academy for a few more years, at least until the Solo kids finished their initial training. But he was in the process of transferring his official duties to Jedi headquarters on Coruscant, where we would maintain our permanent residence. The Academy would become a place where young students were introduced to the Force, and after leaving Yavin their training would mimic the Jedi of the Old Republic, where apprentices were assigned to a master and learned from them on a more personal basis.

While the Academy was entering its final transitions, we'd still be able to see each other on Coruscant and Yavin, probably more often than usual, and I was glad. We'd been married two years and I still felt like a newlywed. Every time we began to fall into a routine, it was time for one or both of us to go back to work. We knew what we were getting into when we got married, but I was looking forward to the time when we could live together on a daily basis, like a real married couple.

The miscarriage didn't help matters. Staying at the Academy pulled me out of my depression, but I was still feeling down when it came time to leave.

Which leads me back to Mirax being the best friend ever. Knowing I needed cheering up, she bought me Lando Calrissian's new autobiography—_How to Succeed in Everything_. (Yes, that is the actual title.) We read it in a day and laughed our asses off.

Then, since we were going to be on Corellia at the same time Lando was doing a grand presentation, she got us tickets. I don't know what strings she pulled, but somehow we ended up front row center.

To say the night was entertaining…well, let's just say that we may or may not have been a tad tipsy. And we may or many not have asked one too many questions about the nature of the relationship between Lando Calrissian and Mara Jade. It's his fault—his embellishments were ridiculous and I decided to get him back. (I was in disguise; Lando, of course, figured out it was me and realized what we were up to. He glared virboblades at us while trying to answer our questions and it was the only time I'd ever seen Lando unflappable.)

When Mirax and I got back to the _Pulsar Skate_, I got on the hypercomm with Luke, who was just waking up back on Yavin IV. I told him all about our evening and he also had a huge laugh. Then, because I love my husband so much, I read him an excerpt from the autobiography.

It must be preserved for prosperity in this datapad. It's that good.

.

.

It was a dark and stormy night. My lady and I had just landed on the planet Dagar and set out to explore the capital city, in search of lost Jedi artifacts for my dear friend, Luke Skywalker.

The artifacts were being held for ransom by a religious cult following what was called The True Path. The Pathfollowers, as they called themselves, believed that the Jedi were abominations and needed to be destroyed.

My lady and I found their nest and infiltrated it quietly. Her moves were as quiet and graceful as a nexu hunting its prey, her red, braided hair flowing beautifully down her exquisite black catsuit.

She found the artifacts and extracted them without catching any attention, like a true professional. However, when leaving the residence, we were discovered by a pair of roaming guards and the rest of the Pathfollowers were alerted to our presence.

A fight ensued but my lady and I were more than capable of defeating the cultists. However, they must have used some sort of magic against us, because that is the only way to explain how they managed to kidnap my lady and drag her into their clutches!

I was distraught and set out to rescue her immediately. I contacted the local authorities and we raided the Pathfollowers' secret compound, where the cultists were in the process of sacrificing Mara to their deity. She was screaming for help and flames were licking up her feet. When I cut her down from the stake, she threw her arms around me and thanked me and the Force for saving her.

Later that night, as things between us grew intense and passionate, I realized that it was time for our relationship to end. You see, while she was screaming for someone to save her from the cultists, she did not call out my own name. I did not hold that against her, because I recognized my lady's true feelings and knew it was for the best.

I held her at arms length and she gave me a sad look. "What is wrong, Lando dear?"

"We cannot do this anymore, my love," I told her sadly.

She stepped back, deeply affronted. "But why? Do you not love me anymore?"

I sighed, not wanting to let her go, but knew that this was more important than my happiness. "You belong with someone else."

"But who?" she gasped. "Who could I ever love more than you?"

"Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker! But I hate that intolerable man!"

"No you don't, my dear. You love him and he loves you. You belong with him. You should be a Jedi. Those cultists captured you because of your ability in the Force. That is your destiny."

"But I thought that you wanted to be with me!" she nearly cried.

"Oh, Mara, do not fret." I kissed her forehead. "Search your feelings, and you will find that I speak the truth."

After that, we went our separate ways. Eventually, she saw the truth in my words and married my good friend, Luke Skywalker.

I was an honored guest at their wedding and knew that I had made the right decision by letting her go. They looked so happy together.

But do not feel sorry for me, ladies! I found love with my own lovely woman, Tendra Risant, and have many stories about that relationship. Read on!

.

.

One might wonder why I didn't kill Lando after writing that dreck about us. It's simple. It made me laugh. A lot. So instead I thanked him for lightening my mood.

Plus, it's better not to retaliate right away, and have him sleep with one eye open for the next ten years.

. . . . .

Wait a minute Mara, are you telling me that story isn't true? My world has been shattered. – MTH


	21. Entry 21

_A/N: This entry features one of the OCs from the fic X-Wing: Knights of Plooma._

_._

_.  
_

ENTRY 21

Any time I was away from Luke during those first few years, I felt obligated to assist him with any Jedi Order business that he requested of me. There was the time Mirax and I shuttled Kyp and Ganner to Corellia, the time I flew a group of Jedi apprentices from Yavin IV to Coruscant on the _Jade Sabre_, all the times I helped Luke perform research in preparation for his numerous presentations to the New Republic Senate, asking for more funds…you get the idea. I did it not only to assist my husband, but also to prove my dedication to the Jedi Order.

That was why, when Luke asked if I would be interested in doing an interview for a historical documentary on the new Jedi Order, I said yes without a second thought. As the wife of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, I suppose they thought I would be a great interview.

I wasn't looking forward to it, but I wasn't that apprehensive about. All I had to do was sit there, answer a few questions, and then leave.

Of course, things are never so simple when they involve my husband or the Jedi Order. Why, you may ask? Because the interviewer was none other than Fiolla Flotta Dyartes, Jedi historian and junior senate representative from Plooma.

Fiolla is…well, let's just say that she is the most exuberant person I've ever met in my life. I've heard stories about Luke when he was young and in the Rebellion, and Fiolla would have him beat in earnestness by a factor of 100. She gets excited about anything and everything in the galaxy. She's a nice enough person, and proved her worth during our mission to Plooma a few years back, but spending time with her one-on-one always results in a humongous headache.

Taking a deep breath and reminding myself that killing one's husband is illegal on most civilized worlds, I greeted Fiolla (who pulled me into a hug so tight that I almost couldn't breathe for a moment), took my seat, and got ready for the most uncomfortable interview of my life.

What follows is a transcript for the amusement of all future generations. Whoever you are, future Skywalker spawn, you better appreciate this.

.

Fiolla Flotto Dyartes: Hello, this is Fiolla Flotto Dyartes and I am thrilled to welcome our next interviewee, Jedi Knight Mara Jade Skywalker! Thank you so much Mara Jade Skywalker for agreeing to speak with me!

Mara Jade Skywalker: It's no problem at all, Fiolla.

FFD: Knight Mara Jade Skywalker, could you please begin by telling us about your introduction to the Force, if you don't mind, I know that you once served the Emperor and that is probably not a pleasant memory but whatever you feel comfortable divulging to our audience would be very much appreciated—

MJS: I don't mind, Fiolla. Let's see, for as long as I can remember I was raised in the Imperial Palace by various nannies, droids, and the like. I started training at a very early age, mostly in combat and espionage techniques. I don't recall specifically when the Emperor started teaching me about the Force, but he was probably doing so subtlety before I could even remember. I always knew about the Force, and that I could use it.

FFD: And so Knight Mara Jade Skywalker, because of that, did you formulate any opinions about the Force, negative or positive, that you can share with us?

MJS: You can call me Mara. No, the Force was a tool for me to use, nothing more. Now, negative feelings about the Jedi on a personal level, those came in spades. Side effect of the job, you see.

FFD: Oh, yes! Of course, as the Emperor's Hand you must have despised the Jedi! That is why it is quite ironic that you are now a Jedi yourself and married to Luke Skywalker! Now what of the Sith, did you learn anything about their doctrines?

MJS: No, Palpatine was quite careful never to teach me any Sith doctrines. I've often wondered why. Now I'm just grateful that he never did.

FFD: We all are, Knight Mara Jade Skywalker!

MJS: Mara.

FFD: Mara, yes, of course! What was your first real experience with a Jedi and how did that affect you?

MJS: Well my first time coming face-to-face with a real, true Jedi was with Skywalker and we all know how that went.

FFD: Oh yes! You wanted to kill him! Was that a type of foreplay for you?

MJS: Excuse me?

FFD: Well you are now involved in an intimate relationship so I only assumed—

MJS: Let's be quite clear, I had absolutely no romantic intentions at all toward Luke Skywalker during that time period.

FFD: None at all? But he's so attractive and sex—

MJS: Yes, I'm sure he was. _Is._ Um, whatever. Anyway. Can we move on, please?

FFD: Oh, yes! So your first encounter with a Jedi was less than ideal.

MJS: You can say that again.

FFD: But after your encounter with the insane cloned Jedi Master Joruus C'baoth, you felt a kinship with Master Skywalker, did you not?

MJS: He helped me through a difficult time. He helped me realize that things were not as I was led to believe.

FFD: And he gave you his old lightsaber! That is so romantic! Is that the only thing he gave you that night?

MJS: I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that question.

FFD: Of course! So after that you went your separate ways?

MJS: Basically. I saw him a few times, but many events transpired to keep us apart.

FFD: You trained with Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn in this time period, yes?

MJS: Yes, Kyle and I became acquainted during a mission and we helped each other develop our skills in the Force.

FFD: You helped him come back from the dark side!

MJS: I guess you could say that.

FFD: That is romantic!

MJS: I don't think Jan would like you saying that.

FFD: Oh, right. Um, well, let's see. After that Master Skywalker started his Jedi academy! You were one of the first students. What made you decide to train?

MJS: Curiosity, mostly. I wanted to see what Skywalker could do.

FFD: Oh yes, I bet you did—

MJS: And I meant that in a purely intellectual manner, of course.

FFD: Of course. So, you attended the Academy. What were your first impressions?

MJS: More of the same. It was a bunch of hocus pocus. I thought Skywalker's head wasn't in the right place.

FFD: You were jealous that he did not give you a lot of attention.

MJS: I don't think jealous is the right word—

FFD: Do not worry; I would have felt the same way! So after only a short time you decided to leave. Was Master Skywalker upset?

MJS: He didn't want to lose yet another student, I guess.

FFD: You do not believe he had romantic feelings for you during that time period?

MJS: Trust me, Fiolla, that's just romantic mumbo-jumbo people like to spread because it reads well on the Holonet. There were no romantic feelings at all back then.

FFD: That is not what Knight Corran Horn told me!

MJS: Dear gods I'm going to kill him.

FFD: Oh, dear. Um, anyway! Let's move on. You spent the next several years working for Talon Karrde and also running you own business. Did you ever feel the urge to join the Jedi?

MJS: No, never.

FFD: Not even when seeing Master Skywalker in those fetching robes?

MJS: He mostly wore black back then.

FFD: That is even more sexy!

MJS: Oh dear Force. No, um, no desire to join the Jedi at all. In fact, I was dead set against ever becoming a Jedi.

FFD: You were unhappy with the way Master Skywalker was doing things.

MJS: You could say that.

FFD: I can assume that your opinion has changed?

MJS: Yes. Although, some of that was my old prejudices coming through, and my resistance to change. But, don't repeat that. Actually, can we strike that from the record altogether?

FFD: Of course! Now Master Skywalker rescued you—

MJS: I wouldn't say "rescue" is the right word.

FFD: But you were kidnapped—

MJS: I was being kept secluded for my own safekeeping.

FFD: That is not how Master Skywalker described it.

MJS: I think Master Skywalker will be sleeping on the couch when I return home.

FFD: Oh, dear. Anyway, you changed your mind and became a Jedi after that mission. What changed?

MJS: Many things. Luke and me. The galaxy. I just don't think we were ready to begin a relationship until that time.

FFD: You sacrificed your ship to become a Jedi. Have you ever regretted that decision?

MJS: Only when Luke hogs the covers.

FFD: Oooh, does he sleep in the nude?

MJS: Let's move on.

FFD: Could you please explain to me what you think the role of a Jedi should be in a peaceful galaxy?

MJS: Jedi are guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. That never changes, whether we be in war or peace. We need to listen to the Force, and let it guide us. When we start believing that we know best, that is when we get into trouble.

FFD: Oh, I completely agree, Mara!

MJS: Glad to hear it. Now I'm certain we're on the right track.

FFD: I have no further questions, unless there is more you'd like to say.

MJS: I think I'm good.

FFD: Thank you so much for your assistance in this project Jedi Knight Mara Jade Skywalker! The finished project will be sent to your husband for his review!

MJS: I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it so I can make my own edits.

FFD: Of course. It was so good to see you!

MJS: Yes, it was. I am glad you are doing well.

FFD: Oh, I am! Perhaps you and Master Skywalker could come visit Murray and I and our two children on Plooma—

MJS: Oh, would you look at that, it's time to leave!

.

. . . . .

.

I think you have a career in journalism, Mara. You should get right on that. - MTH


	22. Entry 22

ENTRY 22

Mirax and I found ourselves on Coruscant again, and Leia asked if we'd like to do lunch while we were on planet. We weren't due for anything important, so we said yes, eager to get together with old friends. Iella and Winter joined us, and the five of us ladies dined at Coruscant's most exclusive restaurant, on the government's tab, of course.

Sometimes, I really like being related to the Chief of State.

We had a lovely lunch, complete with Alderaanian wine and Corellian whiskey, and were all feeling slightly tipsy at the end of the two hours. Thankfully we were in a secluded part of the restaurant, for security reasons no doubt, and surrounded by several Noghri. That way none of the sludgenews holos would get wind of how Chief of State Leia Organa Solo _really_ spends her workdays.

"So, Mara, do you and Mirax have anything exciting coming up?" Leia asked casually, helping herself to a refill of her glass of wine.

I shook my head. "No, just the usual."

She and Iella shared a glance. "Oh. Well, that's interesting."

That made Mirax and I share our own glance. Mirax sat back in her chair and took a careful sip of whiskey. "Really? How so?"

"Oh, nothing," Leia said quickly, a little two quickly for my tastes. "We just have a project coming on, and were hoping to get your assistance."

"Project?" I echoed.

"Yes," Iella replied. "You two were the first people we thought of."

Winter, who'd been silently following the conversation, let her head fall into her hands. "You two are ridiculous. Skip the flattery and ask them what you want."

Leia gave her surrogate sister a sharp look. "We have it under control, thank you very much."

I leaned forward. "Wait—you have _what_ under control?"

Leia sighed and folded her napkin, placing it over her plate. "Okay, here's the thing. We've been approached by the President of a world new to the Republic, Mobrow III. They've been having trouble with organized crime and have asked for assistance."

"Okay, so what part do we play in this?" Mirax asked cautiously.

"Well, the Black Diamond crime organization has quite the influence on Mobrow—"

Mirax threw out her hand, cutting Leia off. "Whoa, wait, did you say Black Diamond organization?"

Leia grimaced. "Yes."

Mirax and I shared another glance. The Black Diamond—well that was just fantastic. Yet another derivative of the Black Sun, still striving for galactic dominance. "I don't know, Leia. This sounds dangerous."

"And that's why Iella and I thought you and Mirax would be best to handle the situation."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Leia."

"Look, Mara, with all of your espionage skills and Mirax's experience in smuggling, we know you'll be able to do this."

"And why can't Intelligence take care of this?" I asked, looking pointedly at Winter. The white-haired woman shrugged in return, making a face that clearly said _I don't want to be involved in this._

"A large-scale operation would fail at rooting out the Black Diamond's leader," Iella explained. "We also believe that our Intelligence agents would be easily spotted, even those who blend in extremely well," she added, indicating Winter, one of the best undercover agents in the NR.

Winter rolled her eyes.

"Don't you guys have the Wraiths?" Mirax pointed out. "Isn't this kind of their specialty?"

"Well, yes," Iella admitted, "but they're on another mission right now. And President Grendle has requested the immediate assistance of the New Republic."

I sighed, setting down my fork as I no longer had an appetite, even for the restaurant's exclusive desserts. "And let me guess, you don't want to have to tell him that he has to wait, and end up causing some big diplomatic catastrophe."

"Look, Mara," Leia said, reaching out her hand to mine, "I wouldn't be asking you to do this if I didn't think that you and Mirax were perfect for the job. You know how Luke is; he'll probably blow a gasket when he hears what I've asked of you. But you're a Jedi now…"

She trailed off, and I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh yes, my sister-in-law was indeed the most shrewd woman in the galaxy. In just a few sentences she'd appealed to all my soft spots: my perfectionist nature, my desire to annoy Luke at any cost, and my newfound loyalty to the Jedi Order.

Force help us if Leia ever turns to the dark side. She'd have complete control of the galaxy in less than five minutes.

I looked to Mirax, who was also conflicted. We wanted to help our friends, but getting involved in a government mission was something we had no desire to do. We both had bad memories.

But then again, Leia was right. As a Jedi I had a duty to the New Republic, and Mirax had been helping the Republic, formerly the Rebellion, for almost twenty years. She wasn't likely to say no, especially when Wedge's wife and Corran's old CorSec partner was one of the people making the request of her.

We sighed in unison. "Okay, we'll do it."

Leia and Iella beamed. "Great! Iella will set up a briefing for tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled. The serving droid had just returned with more drinks and desserts and I suddenly had my appetite back, not to mention a desire for _a lot_ of alcohol.

As I was filling my glass, I noticed Winter shaking her head at Mirax and I. "What?" I asked in between bites of food.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that you two are complete fools." Then she excused herself to use the facilities. I glared at Leia and Iella to determine what the hell Winter meant, but they both seemed very interested in the new desserts.

I downed another glass of Whyren's.

Yup. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this mission.

. . . . .

Me, too. - MTH


	23. ENTRY 23

ENTRY 23

.

The meeting that Leia and Iella set up was less of an official briefing and more of a family reunion, as it involved Karrde, Booster, and Wedge.

I was already worried enough about the mission. After seeing who was in charge, I was petrified.

After a round of pleasantries (and drinks), we got down to business. "I assume that Leia and Iella gave you the basics of this mission?" Wedge asked, putting down his glass.

"_Basics_ is a good word for it. Planet wants to join the New Republic, president requests immediate assistance in rooting out the head of a crime syndicate that's been causing trouble, blah blah blah. Get to the nitty gritty, Veggies."

Wedge rolled his eyes at Mirax. "It's not going to be that bad, Myra."

I burst out laughing. "Right, I believe that's what you said right before we left for Plooma."

Wedge ignored me and activated the room's holoprojector. Apparently he did not want to remember that particular mission. The lights dimmed and the image of a rough-looking, middle-aged human male hovered in the center of the room. "This is Rix, the head of the Black Diamond crime syndicate. We have no information about him other than his codename. Witnesses have placed him on many planets in the Outer Rim, plundering and stealing various weapons, ships—basically anything of value. Recently, it came to President Grendle's attention that Black Diamond activity on Mobrow III has risen exponentially."

I nodded and waved my hand to indicate that I've heard all this before. "And he wants the NR to take care of the mess for him. We got all that. What exactly will _we _be doing?"

Wedge gestured to Karrde, who answered for him. "What you and the dear Mrs. Horn will be doing is infiltrating the organization to get a hard location on Rix. Once that happens, he'll be taken out by an NRI strike team standing by in the system."

Mirax and I shared a glance. "Easier said than done," she said.

Karrde passed us two datachips. "We've obtained new IDs for you, completely untraceable back to NRI. Before you leave, your appearance will be altered. You will look completely indistinguishable from any holos that may have been spread across the galaxy. Even your husbands shouldn't be able to recognize you."

"Okay, and what about this?" I asked, holding up my lightsaber. "I can't really be seen wearing this if I'm supposed to be some sort of undercover crime operative."

Karrde cringed. "You'll have to leave it behind."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I assume that you will be providing us with other weapons?"

"Of course," Booster responded. "Do you think I'd send my daughter and her best friend off on some mission without giving them first choice of my best, unregistered weapons?"

Mirax grinned. "Thanks, Daddy."

"So, what do you think?" Wedge interjected. "Sound like something you ladies can handle?"

I shrugged. "We already said yes. What other choice to we have?"

"We trust you ladies implicitly, but this mission will be dangerous. If you even make the tiniest slip, the Black Diamond operatives will be on you in seconds."

I nodded at Wedge. "I understand."

Mirax also nodded. "Yeah, we get it. Huge chance of danger, blah blah blah. You forget that I used to smuggle supplies for you in the Rebellion."

"And I don't need to remind you of what I used to do."

"All right, then." Karrde shut down the holoprojector. "Would you ladies care to get made up now, or later?"

"Might as well get it over with," Mirax answered. Nodding in agreement, I pocketed the datachip and said good-bye to the three men, wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into this time.

.

.

.

Luke was not very happy when I told him about my upcoming mission, but that's stating the obvious. He's never happy when I get sent on missions without him, even though he should be used to it. I tried to reassure him that nothing horrible was going to happen, but I think he was able to sense my apprehension even over the holocomm. He told me to be careful, and I _hate_ when he tells me to be careful. That means that he's nervous, and when Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is nervous, things are about to go terribly wrong.

But as much as I pretended to be annoyed by this mission, I felt it was my duty as a citizen of the New Republic, but more importantly as a Jedi. Since joining the Order I hadn't even gone on one official Jedi mission. Sure, there were all those times Mirax and I shipped supplies and personnel, but that didn't count. I should have at least gone on one mission with my husband in the past several years, but instead all I'd been doing was traveling across the galaxy with my friend.

Perhaps I was feeling guilty, but I knew that no matter what I had to go on this mission.

And I had to give the NRI guys credit—Mirax and I certainly did not resemble our usual selves. She now sported short blonde hair, lighter skin, and deep blue eyes. My eyes were brown and my hair was dyed to match, cut in layers hanging down my back. I definitely did not look like the Mrs. Skywalker everyone saw in wedding holos two years back.

As our nondescript shuttle was about to jump to hyperspace, I assured Luke one more time that I'd be careful and nothing bad would happen. He smiled at me, told me he loved me, and cut the call.

Then I felt a brush of his sense across our Force bond, a reassurance that he'd always be there if I needed him. I sent back that I was grateful, but that we wouldn't need his help on this mission. We were more than capable of taking care of ourselves.

I may have seemed a little more bitter than usual. For some reason, I really wanted to prove that Mirax and I could do this on our own; that, even though I was a Jedi, I didn't need Jedi assistance or crazy Force powers to accomplish this job. I didn't even have my lightsaber—I'd left it onboard the _Pulsar Skate_, which was still on Coruscant.

I felt Luke's amused appeasement, and then he was gone.

Gods, I _hate _it when that man is right.

.

. . .

.

Just be glad he's not Corellian. - MTH


	24. Entry 24

ENTRY 24

.

Mirax and I arrived on Mobrow III without any incident—in hindsight, I should've taken that as another indication that this mission would go terribly wrong. We landed our unmarked shuttle in the capital's main spaceport and immediately set out to the location provided by NRI.

It was a nondescript warehouse, the perfect base for a crime syndicate. Mirax knocked and we both affected our best "criminal" poses. She was pretty damn convincing—not to mention scary. I had to remind myself that she's the mother of two children.

We were greeted by a normal looking, light-skinned bald human who looked like he could be someone's accountant, not a member of the galaxy's most notorious criminal organization. But I had been taught long ago that looks could be deceiving and knew that we were in the right place.

"The keebaw has landed." I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping that the code NRI had provided was still good. It was and the man stepped aside and allowed us into the warehouse. We were ushered into a small office and passed few people on the way. This was not one of the Black Diamond's main locations and definitely not the headquarters. It would take a bit more searching to find Rix, Black Diamond's infamous leader, and satisfy both Mobrow III's president _and_ my sister in law. Not an easy task by any means.

But Mirax and I aren't your normal intelligence operatives.

Mirax took over for the rest of the transaction, her history in the smuggling world being much longer than mine. Watching her, I would never have guessed that she had turned respectable and was now married to a leading Jedi Knight. (Don't ever tell Corran I called him that. I'll never hear the end of it.) I played the part of the dutiful second, my hand never far from my blaster as she exchanged our stash of very illegal narcotics for a very large stack of credits.

Our job wasn't over yet. We needed to entrench ourselves in the organization and find out where Rix was located. I was certain that Black Diamond wouldn't let us in that easily but we'd done our job well, didn't haggle too much on cost, and had even arrived a day early with our shipment. Any smuggler who runs business that well would be a shoe-in to get recalled by an organization as large as Black Diamond.

It would take a while, but I was certain that Mirax and I would be able to get a location on Rix.

Sure enough, our contact immediately offered us another job transporting a large cache of weapons to another location in the capital. We snatched up the opportunity and the next thing we knew we were being shoved into a plain black speeder that was filled to the brim with guns and artillery that were illegal on every world in the Core.

Oh, if Booster and Karrde could have seen us, not to mention our husbands. I couldn't deny that I felt a little bit nostalgic for my smuggler days, which weren't really that far behind me. At least it's better than feeling nostalgic for the Empire.

The next location was far out on the edge of the capital, on the bank of a large river. It was another warehouse but much larger than the first.

Our orders instructed us to pull into an underground garage where a group of men would unload our cache. Now, I know what you're thinking—that sounds like the perfect place for an ambush. And it was, which is exactly why they picked it. In an organization like Black Diamond, you're certain to get bad eggs who try to knock off shipments and make a run for it from time to time. Mirax and I had no intentions of trying to steal the shipment, so we had nothing to worry about. Organizations like Black Diamond might be full of sleemos, but they wouldn't survive if they continuously killed their contracted smugglers.

Besides, Mirax and I could take care of ourselves just fine.

To our surprise, we were invited inside the complex to complete the transaction. I didn't sense any danger so I agreed, and we were led into a large living area with several tables, around which sat males and females of various species, knee-deep in business.

As we sat down, I had to force myself to stifle a gasp because, there in the corner of the room, sitting nonchalantly with a Bothan and a Wookiee, was Rix. The leader of the Black Diamond crime syndicate.

It was all I could do not to kick Mirax under the table and tell her he was there, but I could sense that she saw him, too. She kept her sabacc face, as I knew she would, and we managed to get out of there without drawing attention to ourselves. We even got a contract for another job which would take us off planet tomorrow.

Not that we would even be on planet tomorrow, as it was time to call in NRI and let them do the rest of the dirty work.

Our NRI contact, a Chadra-Fan named Compy, was ecstatic to hear the news and informed us that the team was standing by and would be on planet in less than half an hour. We transmitted our location and then waited, making sure Rix didn't leave the warehouse. Once the NRI team arrived we sped as quickly as possible to meet them. Compy tossed me my lightsaber and I gratefully clipped it to my belt, while Mirax interrogated the captain as to the status of her beloved ship. Once they were gone Mirax and I took off toward the main spaceport, where another team had left the _Pulsar Skate._

Just like that our mission was completed and we were free to return home to our husbands. It had all been so easy that I started to get worried.

And then a blaster bolt came flying out of nowhere, rocking our speeder and almost sending us careening off the roadway.

So much for mission accomplished.

Mirax gritted her teeth as she got control of the speeder. "Shavit, Mara! What's going on?"

I turned around and got off a few shots at the pursuing vehicle, grateful we had an open-topped speeder and they didn't. Unable to tell what was going on, I gave in and reached out into the Force for guidance.

That only served to make me more worried. "It's the Black Diamond!"

Her head whipped around even as she continued swerving along the roadway. "What?"

Ignoring her for a moment, I aimed as best I could at the other speeder's repulsor stack, but we were going much too fast for an accurate shot. "I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure our first contact is one of the guys chasing us!"

Mirax swore again. "Dammit! They knew we were undercover!"

I swore right along with her. "I knew this was too easy. I swear to the gods if it was Cracken who messed up I'll wring his—watch out!"

My tirade was cut off as we nearly smashed into a barrier wall that ran alongside the roadway. Mirax made a hairpin turn and spun us around, heading in the opposite direction. She made another quick turn, trying to lose the pursuing speeder, but it didn't work. Another blaster bolt nearly took her head off, and I started to wish we had an enclosed speeder. "Kriff! We gotta get to the _Skate_!"

Snarling, I ignited my lightsaber and blocked a few more shots. "You just concentrate on driving, I'll fend them off!"

"Right!"

Still blocking blaster shots as best I could, I crawled into the back seat and brandished one of the very illegal guns so lovingly provided by Uncle Booster. After a few close calls, my shot rang clear and true and the other vehicle's repulsor stack exploded, sending it careening off the roadway.

Directly into Mobrow III's most prestigious government building, knocking down the statue of their first planetary leader.

Without even a moment to assess what just happened, I noticed two other vehicles join the chase—ones clearly marked with planetary security logos.

Oh, this was bad. Very bad.

One of the security speeders pulled off the roadway to tend to the crash. The other stayed on us, hot on our tail as if _we_ were the bad guys, which technically we were, at least from their point of view. Maybe if I held up my lightsaber they'd realize that we weren't with Black Diamond and they'd call off the chase and we could all have a round of drinks at the local tapcafe and laugh about the misunderstanding.

Nah, they'd probably assume I stole the weapon from somewhere.

The situation got even worse as another unmarked speeder joined the chase. I could see the pursuers this time, as they were also in an open-topped vehicle, and they were definitely from Black Diamond. I recognized them from the second warehouse.

Judging by how much they were shooting at us, they recognized us as well.

It was then that I began to get really, really pissed off. Mirax and I had taken this job completely against our wills, suckered into it by our good friend and my sister-in-law, when I _knew _that getting involved in another NRI mission was just asking for trouble. Winter—wise, intelligent, knows-all Winter—warned us against it, but we were suckers for Leia's charm.

I could only assume that we were being punished for not listening to Winter.

I had absolutely no idea how we were going to get away. Even if Mirax and I did get back to the _Skate_, there was no way we'd get off planet without a fight. Sure the _Skate_ could outrun most security ships but we didn't need planetary defense forces shooting at us as we tried to make a run for it.

And I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about the mission going to hell. I hoped that the NRI team hadn't walked right into a trap, but considering that our first contact knew to follow us, it was clear that this was an ambush from the start.

As a well-placed missile shot sent our speeder careening off the road, I no longer cared about anyone else involved in this mission except Mirax and me.

Okay, and Leia and Iella, because I was going to make sure that they were dead when this mission was truly over.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The Black Diamond guys smashed into the security speeder. The occupants spilled out of their respective vehicles, a firefight ensuing as the Black Diamond operatives shot at Mirax and me, we shot back at them, and planetary security shot at both of us.

And then one of the security agents fell to the ground, clutching his chest, and grew deathly still.

Mirax and I glanced at each other, identical expressions of terror on both our faces.

Then we ran.

Oh yes. I was _definitely _going to kill Leia and Iella when this was all over.

. . . . .

Get in line, sister. - MTH


	25. Entry 25

ENTRY 25

.

Mirax and I ran as fast as we could, with singular purpose—get to the _Pulsar Skate_. We had to get off planet, get out of our disguises, and have NRI fix the entire kriffing mess. Escaping both the Black Diamond _and_ planetary security was way out of our purview for this mission.

Yet another thing to mention to Leia and Iella before I killed them.

Several of the Black Diamond guys pursued us through the streets of the capital. Mirax concentrated on getting to the _Skate _while I shot back at them and deflected their blasts with my lightsaber. Other agents joined the pursuit and I bit back a curse, forcing myself to be calm. I'd been in plenty of worse situations and got out fine. I had Emperor's Hand training, Jedi training, and the Force on my side.

Of course, all that hadn't stopped us from getting into this mess in the first place.

As we reached an intersection, Mirax glanced back over her shoulder. "This way!" Not bothering to question, I followed her as she turned a corner and then ducked into a small alleyway. Catching her intent, I nodded my approval, and we soon lost ourselves in the shadows.

"Here!" I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into another alleyway, where we could catch our bearings.

"Did we lose them?"

I closed my eyes and stretched out into the Force. "They're still in pursuit but yeah, we're good for now."

Mirax raised her eyebrows. "Are we?" Her hands clenched into fists. "I swear, when I see Leia and Iella again—"

I held out a hand, cutting off her tirade. "I know, trust me I know. But we gotta get out of here first."

Mirax nodded. "Right. I think the spaceport is this way." She turned and pointed west.

"You're right. Let's go."

We set off again, brandishing our weapons and being as quiet as possible. We stuck to the alleyways and as we got closer to the spaceport, I really began to think that we'd lost them for good.

"Stop! Put your hands in the air!"

_Oh, kriff._

I glanced to the left. "Planetary security!"

Mirax glanced to the right. "Black Diamond!"

Both were closing in on us and only one of the groups would have their weapons set for stun. We shared another glance. "RUN!"

We sprinted for our lives, racing toward the spaceport, and soon we realized another problem. "They're blocking the entrances!" Mirax said, her voice wracked with fear. "What do we do?"

_Okay, be calm, Jade. Use the Force._

I grabbed Mirax's arm and pulled her off the road. "Jump!"

She followed my command and we jumped off the bridge, down to another roadway below us. I used the Force to slow her fall, then allowed myself to catch my breath before starting off again.

"What now?" she asked.

"We need to find a place to hide. We're never gonna get to the _Skate_." We headed toward some more alleyways that were hopefully dark enough to give us some cover while we formulated a plan.

Then my danger sense began to flare and a blaster bolt whizzed by my shoulder, barely missing me before I dodged away.

"Jedi!"

I whipped around; it was another set of Black Diamond operatives. Mirax and I didn't have any other choice. We took off running again.

Calling on all my power in the Force, I blocked their shots with ease, sending them back to them and downing all but a few of the pursuers. Soon there was only one left, and I felt confident in my ability to dodge his shots, so I concentrated on running and drew alongside Mirax. By this time we were back to the upper levels and on our way back to the _Skate_.

And that is when I felt the stun bolt.

It was obviously on low power, as I didn't pass out immediately. I collapsed, lying on my side, lips curling into a sneer as I cursed my danger sense. Then I felt Luke's concern through our Force bond, and I cursed him too.

The last thing I saw before succumbing to blackness were two well-polished boots standing by my head. Finally, something good had happened on this mission—we'd been captured by planetary security and not the Black Diamond. At least we wouldn't be killed on the spot.

But Leia and Iella were still completely dead.

.

.

.

And here we are, back at the beginning.

I woke up in a dark, dingy cell with Mirax lying beside me. To say she was pissed is an understatement. Well, we were both pretty pissed, actually. I think we both wanted to rip that tiny little guard's head off if he even looked at us the wrong way again.

As soon as we came to we tried to explain our situation—that we were actually here on a diplomatic mission from the New Republic. I said that I was Mara Jade Skywalker, wife to the Jedi Master, and didn't he remember that huge wedding from a few years ago?

He laughed in my face.

I begged and pleaded for him to contact somebody from the diplomatic corps, but he refused. I could tell he was a new guard and on a complete power trip.

I couldn't wait until I was out of that cell to give him a piece of my mind.

As the guard went back to reading his holonovel, Mirax sighed and gave me a dirty look. "This is all your fault." Apparently, because I'm a Jedi I'm supposed to know whenever anything is about to go wrong, so it was my fault that everything got kriffed up. I pointed out that it was Leia and Iella that got us into this mess, but I was a closer target.

Some friend she is.

Before I could give her a smart-mouth retort, I sat up completely straight, sensing something coming through the Force. I reached out with my senses…and then I groaned.

"Oh, kriff."

Mirax gave me another dirty look. "What is it now?"

I rolled my eyes. "We have rescuers."

"Rescuers? Well that's a good thing, right?"

I shook my head. "Not _these_ rescuers."

Before she could question me any further, the outer door to the cell opened and our jerk of a guard dropped to the floor, unconscious. Two men entered the room, their lightsabers ignited, shining bright green and silver light on the room.

My husband stepped forward and smiled at me through the bars. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you. Again."

I glared at him.

Corran stepped forward and smirked at his wife. "This situation seems so familiar, doesn't it, Luke? You'd think that Mirax would have learned the first time we had to come rescue her."

Mirax glared at him.

"Are you gonna get us out of here or not?" we snapped at the same time.

Luke and Corran shared a glance. "You were right," Corran said. "We should never have let them meet."

"Funny." Mirax reached out between the bars but Corran stepped back before she could smack him.

Thankfully, I have better reflexes.

"Ow!" Luke reached up to rub his head. "That hurt, Mara."

I favored him with a fake smile. "And you'll get another one if you _don't get us out of here right now."_

"Okay, okay." He relented and started intently at the lock.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him again. "Don't you think I already tried that?"

"Oh, right." He bit his lip, then ignited his lightsaber and cut through the lock. Soon the door was open and Mirax and I were stepping through, ignoring our husbands' embraces. "Here." He handed me my lightsaber as I passed him by and I accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks." I hooked it back onto my belt. Corran took that moment to check the guard's pulse. "How'd you know we were in trouble, anyway?"

"What, you think a Force bond isn't good for anything important?"

I grimaced. "You don't have to come sweeping in and rescuing me whenever things get hairy, you know."

"Well, I didn't want to break the entire basis of our relationship."

Corran grinned. "And he does it so well, too!"

"Shut up, Corran," Mirax muttered. "And before you say another word, remember—my father has a Star Destroyer."

Corran gulped and remained quiet.

Luke stepped in between the two of them. "Why don't we get out of here and save the bickering for later, okay?"

"Fine," I agreed. "But tell me, really, how did you know something was wrong? There was no way you could've gotten here fast enough if it was just because of the Force bond."

"You're right," Luke replied. "Leia contacted me not long after you left. NRI lost contact with their team before they arrived on planet. Agent Compy was a mole; he sold out the team."

My eyes flashed. I've always hated betrayal, in any form. "Is he—"

"Don't worry, they got him."

"Good." I gave a sigh of relief.

"What about the security agent?" Mirax asked.

"He's fine; he was just stunned badly. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the building."

I shrugged. "Hey, it's not our fault."

"Mara! Mirax!"

We both turned around at the new voice. Leia and Iella rushed toward us wearing apologetic expressions. "We are so sorry," Leia said. "We had no idea what was going on—"

"Can it, sister," I bit out. "You can apologize later. Mirax and I would like to have a shower first." We shared a glance, nodded, then strode away from the women.

Our husbands, to their credit, followed us dutifully, like lost bantha cubs.

.

. . . . .

.

At least we trained them right. - MTH


	26. Entry 26

ENTRY 26

.

After our dramatic rescue the four of us went back to the _Pulsar Skate_, where we waited for Leia to work her diplomatic magic and took two well-deserved sanisteams. I really wanted to get the disguise off, but that would have to wait until later.

After a very tense hour Leia commed and requested that Mirax and I meet with her in the President's office. Luke made to join us and I shot him a very icy glare over my shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

"Um," he shifted his feet awkwardly, "I figured we'd come with you, just in case—"

My glare got harder. "We can take care of ourselves."

He couldn't resist, and smirked, "Can you?"

I scowled but didn't favor him with a response. I grabbed Mirax's hand before she could punch Corran in the face.

I tried to clear my mind as much as possible as we drove to meet Leia, but I couldn't stop thinking about our mission and how terribly wrong it had gone. Once again, the New Republic had kriffed up and I was left to take the fall, this time with one of my best friends. We really could have gotten in trouble on this mission. I knew that I belonged with Luke and the Jedi (as much as he was annoying me at the moment), but I couldn't help but wonder if the New Republic was truly the answer to the galaxy's problems. There may have been peace in the galaxy, but were all the silly squabbles and incompetence worth it?

Then again, was the lack of freedom under the Empire worth the safety and order it had provided to only the most elite of citizens?

I was still deep in thought when we arrived at the President's office, which was thankfully not in the building we had helped destroy. Leia, along with Iella and Winter, were seated opposite the older, bearded man. Winter shook her head at us as we took our seats next to them.

"President Grendle, may I present Mara Jade Skywalker and Mirax Terrik Horn, the agents in question."

The President extended his hand, which Mirax and I tentatively accepted. I wasn't able to get a good reading on the guy, but Leia seemed confident, which was a good sign.

Then again, Leia _always _seemed confident.

"It appears that this has all been a big misunderstanding," Grendle began. "Chief Organa Solo has explained the situation and I see no reason to keep you detained. You are hereby exonerated of all charges and free to leave the planet."

I heaved a sigh of relief. Even though I knew Mirax and I weren't at fault for anything, the thought of a lengthy legal process was not appealing to me in the slightest. "Thank you, President Grendle. We appreciate your understanding in this matter."

.

.

.

I decided to fly back to Yavin IV with Luke in the _Jade Sabre_, even though I had no desire to be alone with him just yet. But Mirax had seemed desperate to take out some vengeance on Corran and, being the good friend that I am, I had to give her that opportunity.

We were quiet during take off, exchanging words only when necessary. Once we hit lightspeed, however, Luke got bolder. He turned to me with a gleam in his eye. "So…how does it feel to be exonerated?"

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of my crash webbing. "It feels good, actually. Much better than being left to rot in a cell thanks to NRI's incompetence."

"Right." He mimicked my motion, turning to face me. "So then why don't you seem that relieved?"

"Maybe I'm annoyed that, once again, I had to be rescued by my great Jedi Master husband."

Now Luke was the one to roll his eyes at me. "Oh, don't be that way. Corran and I just couldn't help ourselves. You and Mirax have been gallivanting around the galaxy having these grand adventures, while Corran and I've been back at the Praxeum, teaching apprentices. You can't blame us for rubbing it in a bit."

I gave Luke an incredulous look. "Wait a minute, you're jealous of us?"

"No!" He reached over to take my hands in his. "Don't take it the wrong way. You know how much I love my work at the Academy. It's just…sometimes I still feel like you're so much more worldly than I am."

I threw back my head and laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Do I need to list all your accomplishments and give you a big head?"

Luke shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Sometimes I still feel like a poorly-educated farm kid. And you're so…well, so _not_a farm kid."

I leaned forward, placing my hand on his cheek. "Luke Skywalker, you will always be a farm kid, and that's why I will always love you, no matter what." Unable to resist him—even though I was still slightly annoyed with his brash rescue—I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. After a few moments, he returned the kiss. Moments turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours.

Later that night, curled up in our stateroom, I glanced up to gaze upon his face, hidden in the darkness of the room. At one point in time, I would have never been able to deal with him having to save my life. It had almost been too much on Nirauan. Thankfully, I'd learned how to deal with my issues with closeness, and let him into my life. I reached up and moved a lock of hair out of his eyes. "By the way, Luke…thanks."

He nodded, meeting my gaze, not needing clarification. "You'd do the same for me, and have on many occasions."

I smiled. "I have, haven't I?"

"You saving my life was the beginning of our entire relationship. Why stop now?"

"Point." I snuggled close to him, feeling myself drifting off to sleep.

His hand gently stroked my back. "Night, Mara."

"Night, Luke."

.

. . . . .

.

Somebody get me a barf bag, stat! - MTH


	27. Entry 27

ENTRY 27

.

"Uncle Luke, Jaina cheated!"

"I did _not_, Uncle Luke! I won the fight fair and square!"

"But we haven't even been taught that move yet!"

"So? Aunt Mara taught me. It's not my fault that she teaches me whenever she's on planet."

"It's still _not fair_!"

Luke and I exchanged an amused glance from across the training hall. He shrugged, as if to say "she's gonna be your apprentice someday," and that I should deal with it. I returned the gesture, reminding him that Jacen was going to be _his_, and that _he_ should deal with it.

Nearby, Anakin was helping Valin and Jysella fight against a remote. He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't even bother getting involved, Aunt Mara. They'll keep arguing no matter what you do."

I caught Luke's eye again and raised a brow in question. He nodded, highly amused by Anakin's psychoanalysis. In the end, we decided to let the twins have it out by themselves.

They finally stopped arguing after half an hour.

When class was finished, Luke called to them before they could leave. They hurried over, shoving each other in the shoulder with every step.

"Yes, Uncle Luke?" They said this in unison, the picture of obedience.

Sure. We knew better.

Luke gave them a stern look. "I would like you to meditate privately in your rooms for the rest of the night."

Jacen's jaw dropped. "But Uncle Luke! It's only three o'clock! What about dinner?"

I suppressed a smile over Jacen's concern for dinner. Like uncle, like nephew.

Luke waved a hand. "Don't worry. Someone will bring dinner to your quarters. Now I'd like you two to think about how you can help each other in your training, instead of fighting all the time."

They both groaned. "Yes, Uncle Luke."

"And say good-bye to your aunt," Luke said before they could turn around and slump out of the room.

Jaina gave me a faint smile, still looking forlorn. Jacen just looked like he wanted to kick somebody. "Bye, Aunt Mara," they mumbled.

I gave them a wave. "Later, kids."

As they filed out of the room, griping at each other the entire time, I dropped my head on Luke's shoulder. "Please, Luke, promise me one thing."

He stroked my hair. "What's that?"

"Promise me that we will _never _have twins."

Luke laughed. "I don't know if I can promise that."

I lifted up my head and glared at him. He swallowed. "Okay, I promise."

"Good man." Grabbing his hand, I led him out of the training room and back to our quarters. Once inside, I grabbed my bag from the closet and started packing.

Luke watching me from the bed, frowning. "Packing already?"

"I might as well."

"But you're not leaving until tomorrow."

"Yes, but I don't want to be distracted later tonight." I gave him a sly smile.

He returned it tenfold. "Good idea…but I have a better one."

I glanced over my shoulder while removing some clothes from the hangars. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Luke scooted to the end of the bed, hands folded intently on his lap. "What if I come with you?"

Folding my clothes in my bag, I gave him a curious look. "Come with me?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah. After all, you could use a partner, right? And you said Mirax can't come with you on this trip for Karrde."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Luke, if this is about what happened on Mobrow III—"

He stood up, cutting me off with a finger to my lips. "Not at all. I just figured you might want some company, after flying with Mirax for so long."

I tilted my head at him, sensing there was something more going on. "And?"

Taking my hands in his, he led me over to the chair, where he pulled me down on his lap. "I miss you, Mara. I don't like being separated from you for so long anymore. I know that we'll have to be apart for missions and other things, and I accept that. But these months at a time without seeing each other…I just can't do it anymore. We've been married for over two years, and I still feel like newlyweds."

I glanced away. "I know, Luke. I don't like it, either. But I have responsibilities. I can't just abandon them. And you can't just leave the Academy to fly around with me for several months."

"Why not? The students have a month-long break that starts a week from tomorrow. I can do my work remotely. And Kam and Tionne are more than capable of running the Academy while I'm gone. Hell, they could probably take over right now and the transition would hardly be noticeable."

"But you're teaching classes and the Solos are getting into the thick of their training. I'd feel even more guilty if you left right now."

"Don't, Mara." He gazed deeply into my eyes. "You're my wife. Yes, the Academy is important…but you're _more _important."

"You're important to me, Luke…I just…" I trailed off, trying to formulate my next words. "It's hard for me to give up. I worked for Karrde for so long and he's done so much for me. It's hard to say no."

"I understand. But he said this was the last job he needed you to do. So, why don't I come with you? Think of it as a celebration of our life together _really_ starting."

"It's not gonna be a vacation, Luke," I pointed out. "It's gonna be hard work."

"What, you think I'm not used to hard work? Have you met the students here? Have you met my _wife_?"

I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Nice." Pausing for a moment, I considered his suggestion. It _would _be nice to have some company on this trip. And Luke was the best partner I could ever have. That's why I chose him, after all.

And he was right; it was about time to stop the transition. We already were husband and wife; now it was time to act like it, and not just for a few weeks or months at a time.

Catching my thought, Luke squeezed my hand. "We can still stay on Coruscant whenever you like. And soon, I can break away. I promise."

"I know," I whispered, pulling him into a warm kiss to show him that I truly understood.

Just as he started to get amorous, I stood up to finish my packing, pulling him with me. "Come on. Let's finish packing so we can have a nice family dinner later on."

"But we sent Jacen and Jaina to their rooms without dinner, remember?"

"_You_ did," I pointed out. "I'm the cool aunt so I'm allowed to put a stay on their punishment, since we'll be leaving them tomorrow and all."

Luke grinned in disbelief. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I know," I grinned in return, "but after tomorrow, they'll be Kam and Tionne's problem, not ours."

.

.

.

And with that, my adventures with Mirax Terrik Horn have come to a close.

Not that we won't have any more adventures down the line, but I am officially withdrawing as her partner-in-crime for the time being. I've got a lot of wifely duties to make up for.

And, judging from the dinner that Luke prepared for us earlier, he has a lot of husbandly duties to make up for, too.

I'm in the cockpit of the _Jade Sabre_ right now, making a few course corrections before continuing on to meet with Karrde's first client. Well, soon-to-be _ex_-client. I can't deny that I'm glad Luke is coming along with me. I know I can handle things by myself, but it's nice having back-up—especially if it's Luke. After all, we've been working together since before we actually really knew each other, and way before we even liked each other. And no matter how confident I may be, disgruntled smugglers can always cause problems.

Okay, if I'm truly honest with myself—I'm just glad to be near Luke.

Dear gods, I actually put that in writing.

Oh, well. Why bother trying to fool myself, or anyone who may read this diary later on? (By the way, Mirax—I know that you stole my datapad and have been downloading my updates to the _Skate_'s computer. Why else do you think I included all those very descriptive and very embarrassing entries regarding my sex life?)

Speaking of Mirax, I really am going to miss the woman. A lot. She changed my life in a very big way.

When Luke asked me to marry him, I wondered if I could be someone's wife. For fifteen years I'd been overcompensating, trying to be an individual—my own woman, for once in my life. I'd be damned if I let the Jedi—or some man—tie me down.

But then there was Luke, and after the Force bonded us in mind and spirit, there was no way I could deny my feelings for him. Somewhere along the line we'd fallen in love—hard—and reckless Luke jumped into the idea of marriage headfirst. Did I want to marry him? Of course I did. But I still worried if I'd be good enough.

And then my husband surprised me, not only by understanding that I needed some time to get used to the idea of staying in one place, but also that I needed to get used to the idea of being a wife. I know that a lot of women in the galaxy would kill to be married to Luke Skywalker, but the idea of being _anyone's_ wife was still so odd to me. Many times I wondered if we should've had a very long engagement.

He knew what he was doing, though. He sent me off with Mirax and I had the time of my life—even while getting shot at, kidnapped, and arrested.

Luke gave me a blessed gift—accepting me for who I am and allowing me to come to terms with our relationship on my own timetable, as much as he may have missed me. Mirax gave me another—the realization that I wanted to be Luke's wife more than anything, and that I could still be Mara Jade while doing so.

In short, Luke taught me how to be a wife. Mirax taught me how to be a friend.

Luke is getting restless waiting for me. I better get back to the stateroom. After all, there's an entire galaxy waiting for us to explore—together.

The possibilities for the future are endless. I look forward to them.

.

. . . . .

.

Mara, there aren't enough words to describe how much I'll miss you, so I'll just say this: The next time a Face Loran marathon is on, I'll bring the drinks. - MTH

.

.

_A/N: The diary had ended, but the fic has not. Stay tuned for one last post._


	28. Epilogue

**So here we are, folks - the final entry. There were times when I didn't think I'd be able to finish this diary, but I'm very glad that I did.**

**When planning out my entries, I'd always intended for this fic to end with a lead-in to Survivor's Quest. It seemed like the perfect end to the transition period in their marriage. Afterward, they'd still be shifting between the Academy and Coruscant, but as a couple. (We'll ignore Mara not being present in the YJK series.)**

**But then I started reading Fate of the Jedi, and every time Mirax was on the page, I kept thinking about her friendship with Mara. And then I kept getting angry that, not only did that friendship hardly get any time in profic, but it got no closure after Mara died. _Mirax _should have been the one doing Mara's eulogy, not Saba - at least in my head canon. It annoyed me that Mara had a Jedi funeral when she spent more than half of her life not being a Jedi.**

**And that was when I decided that I needed closure for the Mara-Mirax friendship, and I came up with this. I know it is a gutpunch, and I apologize for that, but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

.

_41 ABY_

.

Dear Ben,

You're probably wondering why your crazy Aunt Mirax is sending you a bunch of twenty-year old data files. Well, recently the _Pulsar Skate_ went in for a complete overhaul of the computer systems. I'd been dragging my feet on it for a long time, but Booster finally threatened to shoot Corran (for real this time) if I didn't give in and fix my beloved ship. So I did. Before bringing it in for repair, I went through and cleared out the memory banks.

It was then that I found these diary entries, written by your mother twenty years ago.

You know the story of how your mother and I worked together for the first few years of your parents' marriage. She kept a diary during that time, probably as a way to deal with all these new feelings of hers. As a joke, I stole it from her and set it up so the entries would automatically download to the _Skate_'s computer. I read through the entries and made my own irreverent comments, knowing that she'd get a good laugh out of them when the trip was over.

But then she and your father got involved that Outbound Flight mission, and after that Corran and I had some drama of our own, and I completely forgot that I had her diary entries.

When I found them, I spent several hours reading through them, reminiscing about old times. We had so much fun, as you'll see for yourself. (Probably more fun than you ever wanted to imagine your mother having, but consider it my prerogative as surrogate aunt to gross you out.) By the end, I was crying, something I hardly ever do.

Something I've been doing a lot lately as our galaxy has been thrown into turmoil once again.

In her diary, your mother said that I taught her how to be a friend. Your mother also taught me a very important lesson. I'd been married for many years by the time your mother and I went on our adventures, and had two young children. There were many times that I felt that being a wife and a mother was my only real purpose in life.

Your mother reminded me that I was still Mirax Terrik, a Corellian smuggler turned respectable shipping agent, and that I could still have _fun_. I loved my husband and children more than anything in the galaxy, but there was nothing wrong with just wanting to have fun with my girlfriends from time to time. I could run my own business and fly across the galaxy, and still be a good wife and mother. I will forever be grateful to your mother for teaching me that lesson.

Even after we stopped flying together, your mother and I remained close friends. I was there when you were born, one of the first people to see you, along with your cousin Anakin. I will never forget the look on your mother's face. She looked so serene, so at peace. She gazed upon you with the happiest expression and I knew that I was looking at someone blessed by the Force. She'd struggled long and hard to bring you into the galaxy, and she was finally a mother, just as she was meant to be.

Your mother and I had the type of friendship where, even if it had been months or years since seeing each other last, we could pick up like no time at all had passed. I remember one time when you were very young, and we were all on Coruscant for an extended period of time. Your mother and I dressed you up in your best outfit and took you everywhere—to cafes, museums, holoshows, every place that hadn't been destroyed by the Vong. You toddled along next to us, grinning like a fool, gaining the attention of every passerby. We said you were our date. Later that evening, after you fell asleep, you mother and I caught up on old times and even played the Face Loran drinking game.

(Don't tell your father I mentioned that game. And promise me you won't play it until you're of the legal age.)

Recently I've been struggling to accept the fact that your mother is gone. I know that telling you this is silly, as she was your mother and you miss her much more than I ever could. The point is that reading through these diary entries truly helped me come to terms with her death. I will always miss her terribly, and will never understand why she was taken away from us. But I will never forget the good times. I will never forget how much she made me laugh. I will never forget how good of a friend she was.

I lost my mother when I was very young. I remember everyone telling me that they were sorry for me, that they were there for me, that everything would be okay. I wanted to scream and hit them. But soon I learned to talk about my pain, and to my surprise things started to get better. Things will never be like they were when my mother was alive, and I will never stop missing her, but I know that she would not want me to miss out on life just because she is gone. I know your mother would feel the same way.

If you ever feel the need to talk to someone who isn't your father…know that I am always here for you. Even if you just want to hear the stories that nobody else will tell you about. It's the least I can do. I know she would've done the same for my children.

I will never understand why your mother was taken away from you so soon, but I am eternally grateful that you got the chance to know her. She thanked the Force every day for your existence. You were her proudest achievement, and she would've gladly died ten times to protect you from harm.

I once told your mother that we can only do the best with what we are given. Today, more than ever, I believe that to be true.

May the Force be with you, Ben.

Always.

Love, Mirax

.

.

.

_**The Jade-Terrik Adventures**_** have come to an end.**


End file.
